The Blood That Bonds Us
by princess454
Summary: A story about one who travels to a destiny unknown to him, with only a map, love, and friends to aid. Gradually, he comes to know who he truly is, and what will become of him.
1. Chapter 1

Quick Note: This is a story I started writing a long time ago, so when I mean it's a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction, it really is one. I had no knowledge of whatever is in Kingdom Hearts II, so it would help if as you read you can somehow forget all you found out in the second game.

--

The Blood that Bonds Us

A Kingdom Hearts Fan-Fiction

By princess454

--

Children ran around, playing and shoving each other happily, laughing and screaming. They rolled on the grass, swang on the swings, played imaginary house, and chatted. But one kid was alone, leaning against an oak tree, his eyes closed. Everyone in Henryson Polk Elementary school thought him strange. The kids mainly, but the parents and teachers too. Three boys with mischievious grins walked up to him. His eyes remained closed.

"Hey Nikko," One boy said. He was standing taller, and closer to Nikko than the others. His name was Cameron, the most popular kid in school already. He got a stick, and giggling, he poked Nikko on the arm. "Hey loser, wake up. I said 'hey', and when I say something you respond," He said. The others giggled. Nikko didn't stir, or open his eyes. "I think he's dead," Cameron said to the others. They laughed even more. Cameron continued poking him, and the others joined. Finally Nikko's eyes opened, revealing their navy blue color.

"Please," He said. "Stop."

"Why? Watcha gonna do about it?" Cameron replied. They laughed and poked him harder.

"I said _stop_," Nikko repeatedly softly.

"I think the little loser is getting mad," Cameron said in a baby voice. They laughed even harder, un aware of Nikko's eyes. They turned darker, and darker. They turned brown, then a sort of orange. As the boys continued poking him, he suddenly grabbed all their sticks and broke them, together. The boys stopped laughing, and stared at him with open mouths and wide eyes. "Hey, loser. How'd ya do that?" Cameron asked. Nikko was standing, his fists clenched.

"You think you're so tough. Go pick on someone of your own standards," Nikko replied. He walked away, with the others laughing at him again. Though he was only six, he knew a lot of things, and can do a lot of things other 'normal' kids couldn't. He walked to the parking lot. He sighed, and sat against a car. An hour later, he heard rapid footsteps behind him.

"Nikko!" The voice of a woman called. Nikko didn't stir. It was either a teacher, or his mom._ No, it can't be my mom, _He thought. _She'd never waste any of her precious time trying to find me, much less worry._ The steps grew closer. They stopped.

"Nikko...," The voice rang up again. Nikko felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and looked up. It was his neighbor, Mrs. LenHart. She was the mom of one of his classmates, and was always helping him, or trying to talk to him. She was like the mother he never really had. "Hi," He replied after awhile.

"I saw what happened. I'm sorry I didn't try to do anything," She said.

"I don't care about it. I don't care about anything. If you're wondering why I'm not home, I'll walk there in a minute," Nikko said getting up. Mrs. LenHart stood up too.

"Want me to drive you home? It's awfully cold out," She said. Nikko looked down and thought awhile. He looked up to Mrs. LenHeart's supportive smile.

"Ok...I guess," He replied. She smiled bigger, and lead him to her car.

--

Nikko lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "NIKKO! I'M GOING OUT!" His mom yelled from downstairs. He heard a door shut a moment later. Nikko didn't move, just stared up. Finally, he went to his desk and opened a locked drawer. He took out a faded piece of paper, that looked like a complicated map.

"What are you?" Nikko asked out loud. He stared at it, but he knew it was from another world or universe. He tried looking it up, spent all his time on it. He had found nothing. Therefore, it must be from somewhere...else. He'd occasionally take it out to try and imagine what sort of world it came from, and who might of acquired it before Nikko. He didn't even know how he got it.

Putting it aside on his desk as well as in his mind, he went downstairs, thinking about what frozen food to heat up. He looked at the half eaten birthday cake his neighbor, Mrs. LenHart and her daughter Mischa had made. His birthday was today, he was 16 now. Mrs. LenHart was the only one who remembered, other than himself. Her daughter wasn't friends with him, he's only seen her at school once or twice ten years ago in first grade, but she has long since gone to another school, and she lives at her dad's house. She visits her mom every other weekend, Nikko would know, since Mrs. LenHart was his only friend, coming by everyday to talk about things. She often talked about Mischa, missing her and talking about everything she remembers. Nikko probably knew more about Mischa than Mischa did. Mrs. LenHart, or Martha, acted as if she lost her.

"I know I do. Because I really did," She had replied sadly when Nikko had asked. He opened the fridge, seeing nothing interesting. He sighed and sat down at the table. He noticed a wooden horse figure on the window sill, one that his dad made a long time ago. He grabbed it and looked at it. He remembered his dad saying how carving made him calm down, helping him think and that before he knew it, a masterpiece was formed in his hands. Nikko knew there was some wood in the garage, so he got some and started carving.

"Well...I guess it makes me feel better," He said aloud, merely wondering to himself. He carved and carved, all night. Soon, the sky was orange and pink, and Nikko still sat there carving. By now he's loved it, it made him feel peaceful and cleared his mind. Before long, another beautiful wooden horse figure lay at his hands, its tiny hooves pawing the air. "How did I know how to do that?" Nikko wondered, but in any case, he took his figure and placed it next to his fathers.

--

Nikko felt something tremble beneath him. He woke up to notice his bed shaking, practically his whole room was. While trying to figure out what was going on, suddenly it felt as if his whole house gave out a jolt, and he fell from his bed. The room shook more, and harder. Quickly, Nikko took the very few things that he needed. He knew he had to get out of here, some feeling he couldn't explain coming from his gut told him the necessary instructions.

He took a blanket, put on a jacket, and put the mysterious map in his pocket. He wasn't sure why he was bringing it; perhaps he'd need it. The rest was just normal things, things that wouldn't help him really. He went downstairs, and went to the fridge to put in some food. At that moment the house gave another jolt, and he fell on his knees. He got up, using the table for balance. He forgot the food and instead got his father's horse figure, and put that in his backpack too.

As the lights flickered on and off and the house shook even harder, Nikko ran out the house. Trees were falling, and the ground was shaking. The sky was dark and purple, but the strangest thing was that no one was outside. No police, no fire men, no people what so ever. Nikko didn't know where to go, he just ran and ran. Suddenly little things were running around, dark with bright little eyes darting about. They scurried over to him and began climbing on him.

"Argh, get away from me!" He yelled pushing them off. Suddenly they melted to the ground, and a large tornado up in the sky appeared, pieces of houses and trees flying to it. Nikko watched in wonder, but realizing that he didn't want to be tossed into it he ran the other direction. Planks of wood and plants would fly at him, whacking him down as he tried to run away. As he turned around to see the tornado, he noticed it was coming closer after him, like it wanted him. Then when he was tired from running, and was slowing down, he felt his feet pick up, and himself being lifted. "Nooooo!" He cried as the tornado lifted him whole from the ground, and he started to spin. Then, everything went black.

--

"My legs...They hurt...My head...Hurts even more...," Nikko muttered. He couldn't move. He struggled to open his eyes. _But...do I really want too?_ Nikko thought. He was scared on what he would find. He couldn't remember much...just the terrible thinking of him dying and losing everyone and everything. But...what everyone? There was no one. So...why did he care so much if he died? He opened his eyes and noticed that he was sprawled on hard cement floor. He was freezing, but sores on his entire body didn't feel much of anything except pain. He tried to get up, he really did. But he couldn't even move his head. Slowly he slipped back into unconsciousness and didn't think anything more.

Hours later, Nikko felt something wet against his face. He groaned and managed to roll over on his back. He still couldn't open his eyes, it hurt too much. He didn't hear anything before but now he was sure he heard a faint voice. He sensed someone near him, then whoever it was picked him up and carried him. Soon he was on something soft. He smiled and was able to open his eyes.

"Huh?" He said in a groggy voice. He was in a room, lighted by a candle. He was in a bed, and a wash cloth in a basin of water was next to him on a small dresser. A door creaking could be heard and he vaguely saw someone come in.

"Hi there," A soft female voice said. It sounded like Mrs. LenHeart. Maybe it was her. No, wait, it couldn't be her. She was gone. Nikko somehow knew, that now she was far away from him. The voice belonged to a woman wearing a long green skirt and a white top. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She looked at Nikko intently. "You alright? You had a nasty fall there...as a matter of fact, what were you trying to do up in the ceiling anyway?" She asked. Nikko wanted to respond but couldn't. He sort of half moaned. "Oh, sorry...you must be feeling terrible," She said. She applied the wet wash cloth on his forehead. "Do you even remember what happened love?" The woman asked. Nikko managed a small shake of his head. "Oh, well, my dog Koga found you smack faced on the ground, all bruised an' what not. Some roof shingles fell with you, you seemed to have fallen from the roof. It was a pretty high roof, but thank goodness you came out with only a few bruises and sores..." The woman shook her head slightly as she explained. Nikko sat up with a lot of painful force.

"I...I was dropped there," He said. The woman drenched the cloth above the basin, then it dipped back in again.

"Put this over your right eye," She said. Nikko put it on top of the eye that hurt the most. He let out a sigh of relief. "How did you get dropped there?" The woman asked solemnly. Nikko shrugged. "I'm Lola by the way. I live here in Traverse Town, work at the Cafe," She said.

"T-T-Traverse Town?" Nikko repeated. She nodded.

"Didn't you know? Or did you get here by accident?" She asked.

"Accident," Nikko replied. He leaned against the pillow.

"Really..." Lola got up from where she was sitting at the edge of the bed. She faced the wall for a moment. "Interesting," was all Nikko picked up. She turned. "Do you remember what happend last time you were awake? Like, how you got here?" She asked. Nikko switched hands with the ice pack.

"I...I remember...shadows...," He mumbled. He sounded so stupid. But Lola looked at him more wide eyed now.

"Heartless," Nikko thought he heard her say. "Excuse me?" He asked. She shook her head in reply.

"Don't worry about it. Rest as much as you can, we'll talk later," She said and patted his arm. She left and Nikko groaned with pain on his left knee. He fell off a roof huh? Pretty self-explanatory. What the heck _was_ he doing on a roof anyway? Suddenly his eyes drooped lower until they closed. He was so very exhausted. He fell asleep and heard the ice pack fall with a soft squashing sound as he let his arm go.

--

Nikko opened his eyes. He felt lighter, and most of the pain had gone away. He managed to sit up in his bed pretty easily. What he _really_ wanted to do now was get up and find out where he was, and what happened. He swung his feet so that he was sitting on the bed. He took a big breath and got up. Pain immediately shot up his left leg from his knee and he grabbed it, gritting his teeth. He limped on one leg to the door and opened it to a larger room with a table and chairs, cup boards on the walls, and Lola drinking coffee on the table. She smiled at Nikko.

"Well, then. Good morning," She greeted. Nikko tried to smile but held on to his leg. Lola got the message and ran to a closet. "Here, use this," She said and gave him a wooden crutch. "Good thing I didn't dump that after Leon broke his leg," She continued, mostly to herself. Nikko took it and leaned on it for support. He looked around.

"Leon your husband? Son?" Nikko asked. Lola helped him to a chair and chuckled.

"Oh no, just another citizen. He would make a fine husband at that though," She said going to the cabinets and counter. "Want coffee with your breakfast?" She asked. Nikko sort of nodded. Just now when he had awakened he felt renewed, but with all the energy he used just to get to the other room already left him tired. He wished he hadn't left his bed.

"I, uh, want to know...what's going on," Nikko said. Lola came back with another mug and a plate of bread.

"I'll tell you whatever you need to know," She said and sat down across from Nikko. "Ok...where am I?" Nikko asked.

"Traverse Town," Lola answered.

"Where is that?" Nikko asked.

"In the middle of the universe. Well, basically. This is the world that many come too. Travellers and...well, people whose world were taken over," She explained.

"Taken over by...what?" Nikko asked suspiciously.

"Heartless. Shadow like demons that take over and consume hearts and worlds. People usually end up here when it happens to them. I'm guessing that's what happened to you, seeing as how you landed here out of nowhere and you saw shadows before you came...," She said. She took a slow sip of coffee. Nikko didn't touch his, he just looked at Lola. "You must be starving. Eat," Lola ordered. Nikko shifted and took a small bite of the bread.

"...Am I ever going to see my world again?" He asked. Lola didn't answer right away.

"Nobody knows. Heartless are still around," She answered.

"What about the other people?" He asked. Lola shrugged.

"Many who had their world devoured, which is pretty much everyone around here, usually go looking for loved ones or people they knew," Lola said. "There was no one for me to look for though..."

"You too?" Nikko asked. She nodded.

"That was long ago. I've been here a long time," Lola replied, sighing slightly. Nikko noticed for the first time the deep wrinkles of worry on Lola's face.

"Oh, well...sorry I guess," Nikko said drinking his own coffee. It helped a lot.

"Oh it's fine, it was around around two decades ago anyway. Well...maybe not even that. I'm not that old," She replied. They ate and sipped their coffee silently for a moment.

"How...how did Heartless come?" Nikko asked quietly, hungry for information on this weird new chapter in his life. It was obvious his old life is no more. In a way he was relieved, this could be another chance for him. Start his life over, he guessed. He ruined his life already, or _past_ life now, maybe he can become something different.

"Do you want to go back to your old life?" Lola asked softly, not replying to Nikko's original question. He forced a smile and shook his head.

"No way. I had a horrible life...I just, didn't fit IN you know? I'm sort of half glad this happened...," Nikko confessed.

Lola laughed. "Well, I do hope you like it here. No one is sure yet if you can regain your old world-oh but, I hate talking about that stuff. I knew when I found you I would have to explain the whole tragic story again. It didn't damage my life that bad, but then again it did to others," Lola said. Nikko sighed.

"You're probably very tired. I know I'd be. Why don't you get back to bed? Your knee DOES look pretty messed up, we should have someone check that out for you," Lola said and took the mugs to the sink.

"Thanks," Nikko said. He paused. "You know...for everything. I didn't trust all that many people in my world...it's good to have someone who cares for me in this one." Nikko meant those words and looked at Lola for her reaction. Lola turned around to face him and smiled.

"Anytime," She replied. With that Nikko limped, trying to get used to the crutches, to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

--

Nikko sat at a wooden table in the Cafe. He read a book quietly and sipped coffee. Most of his bruises have healed up, and now he didn't look like he's been in some bad car wreck. His knee still gives him some trouble though, but it's getting better. He's been living with Lola, and has recently gotten acquainted with more of the locals. Leon, Aeris, and others like him had had their world destroyed, and Nikko got a lot of his questions answered. Or, half answered. Unfortunately there's still a lot of mystery to the Heartless. Nikko has also found it very healthy for him here in Traverse Town. Back home, he was stressed all the time, and had serious...well, anger management problems. It was all his mom's fault, for neglecting him. He has always been alone, for as long as he remembered. The only person he could relate too was his dad, but seeing as how he had disappeared for about a decade now, Nikko hated him for abandoning him like this. Like then.

_I have a new life now, _Nikko constantly thought to himself like a prayer. This was whenever un necessary memories from "The Past" came back to haunt him. He was doing the best he could to forget all about it. His new life was here, in Traverse Town, with Lola and the other locals. Unlike before, when everyone just ignored him and made fun of him and never listened or cared-

_I have a new life now..._

Nikko let out a long sigh and continued reading the same paragraph he had been reading for about twenty minutes now. He gave up and set the book down. He got up, now bored, and decided to walk around. His favorite hobby which he had attained was usually leaning against a wall, watching strangers and seeing what they do. He felt safe and mysterious that way.

At night he liked to jump across the roofs of houses, and spend the night under the stars. He didn't know if it was because of his happiness, or Traverse Town, but he sometimes stayed up all night and still have energy the next day. As a matter of fact, a lot of changes within him have been occurring the longer he stayed.

Due to one time when Nikko was angered at the fact he couldn't move correctly with his knee (this was around the time he first came) and Koga kept running around him and got him distracted, he let out an angered yell. At this, he could actually _feel_ his eyes pulsing red. Lola had walked in to find out what happened and cried out in fright at Nikko's eyes. It was then that Nikko realized that whenever he felt heavy emotions his eyes changed different colors. Up till now, he had no idea. He had to convince Lola he was normal, really, he had JUST found out about this abnormal characteristic of his. She just laughed it off at the sight of Nikko and soon all was fine again.

On the outside. Nikko had a restless night, not believing he never knew about this. He knew he sometimes got out of control...but his eyes actually changed _colors_? And pulsed? To him it was like he was the_ Hulk _or something. Losing control, getting angry... _  
_

_I have a new life now..._

Nikko shook it off his mind. Lola later explained for him not to get worked up about it, that there were lots of magical and different people around here. _Yes, but I'm not FROM here_, Nikko had thought after she said so. He soon found out though, that there _were_ different people around.

He met Merlin, an old magician, and he even trained with him for awhile. Nikko knew some basic spells now, that would help in battle. To stay on the topic of "unique things" Nikko accidentally one day also found out his eyes not only served for decoration, but they also had a use. He had three different powers: Night vision, Invisibility, and to be able to see things from a distance. Lola also noted to him, while watching him perform, that his eyes glow a different color with each power. Nikko didn't mind those powers as much...they were pretty nifty. But it was just the fact that nobody else could do it was what got him peeved. But he still enjoys walking around at the darkest of night, and be able to see everything perfectly.

Speaking of nightly strolls, with his lack of sleepiness for some reason, Nikko also didn't find the need in eating. He was seldom hungry, almost never. Eating too much when he felt like that (which was getting to be always) would make him sick. Another strange thing to add to the list of course. But there are also some good things. Like how he's been also working with Leon on blade techniques, with Nikko using a keyblade he got from Leon for his 17th birthday. It was an advanced keyblade that Leon no longer used, but it was so special to Nikko he kept it hidden under his jacket at all times.

--

Nikko now walked to a wall, the day growing late, and he leaned against it bored. He fingered his steel blade lightly, polished it, and swished it around. "If only some girls were around...," He muttered with an absent mind. It was quite often that he wished more people of his age were around, even though back in his old world he was used to being lonely.

As if on cue, he heard a groan and a thud. Curiousity getting the better of him, he put his keyblade in its rightful place and went to go check what happened. Walking a little ways until he reached the courtyard of the First District, his eyes widened from the scene in front of him. A girl with long black hair, baggy, dirty, and bloody clothes was on her knees breathing hard. Nikko thought of getting help, but couldn't move. He sort of just gawked at her. He didn't know what caused him to do this; whether it was the sudden shock of having his absent wish come true, or the fact that he hasn't seen anyone his age for quite awhile now. Especially a girl. She suddenly looked up and stared back, with wide and alert hazel eyes.

"Are, are-you um, ok?" Nikko asked finally. The girl's unbrushed black hair was all over her face and with a dirty, bloody gloved hand she pushed all of it away. She blew her bangs off her eyes too, and got up. Her legs wobbled a tad, but she stood up firm and managed to give Nikko a "don't mess with me" glare.

"Where am I?" She demanded. Nikko suddenly felt a bit annoyed. Here she was, in the worst state, and yet she acts as if she's somehow superior, going around demanding where she was as if she owned the place.

"You seem to have managed very well on your own in whatever you were doing. You got this far, why don't you figure it out for yourself?" Nikko growled. The girl's eyes shone oddly, like she was expecting a different answer. Which she was.

"I'm...sorry? Is everyone who dwells here a grouch?" She asked, an air of revenge and annoyance in her own response.

Nikko felt like kicking himself. Here was a girl in need...a very pretty girl at that, and he has already snapped at her? She has after all just landed here, and she needed help knowing where she was. Wasn't Nikko himself in her place quite a long time ago?

"Sorry I, haven't been having a good day. I'm Nikko," Nikko introduced himself and extended a hand. The girl looked at it for a moment, and returned the action.

"Lucrecia," She replied.

--

Nikko was looking into her eyes to see if she should be trusted. She didn't look like the girls back at his world...hopefully she didn't act like them either. They both realized they've both been gripping each other's hands for awhile, and Nikko pulled back. He casually tried to flatten his hair, hoping today it wasn't the usual mass of tangles like always.

Lucrecia looked around, then at her feet. Her eyes traveled upward to herself and she realized she was covered in dirt and blood. "So, uh...where are we?" She asked. But Nikko had long since turned away and walked off. The rapid footsteps behind him came before the "Hey! Wait!" of Lucrecia. He stopped.

"What?" He asked. She breathed slowly and looked at him.

"I-I need help...," She said finally and carefully, as if she was ashamed to admit it. She looked down. So far this Nikko gave her a bad first impression, snapping at her like that. But she had to be nice to him no matter how much of a jerk he was. She was lost and scared and needed help. "Please?" She added softly.

Nikko stopped and sighed. He did owe her for what he said.

"Follow me," He muttered and headed toward Lola's house. Lucrecia obeyed silently, wishing she didn't look the way she did, like she had gotten in a bad car wreck of some sort.

Nikko whammed the door open, and Lucrecia noted the small room with simple accessories and such. "Stay here," Nikko ordered and went through another door. Lucrecia's situation suddenly hit her, like that, and she felt like crying her heart out. She was in some alien world, with only horrible memories of what happened fresh in her mind. She thought of..._him_. Her only one true friend whom she couldn't save because of those _demons_. Her silent tears warmed with anger. She stood there, her vision blurred by the tears. Suddenly a middle aged woman with dark hair came from the door Nikko had gone through, her eyes filled with kindness and worry. Lucrecia couldn't stop the tears once she had started, and just watched helplessly as the woman came to her and put her arm around Lucrecia's shoulders.

"Aww...it's ok Sweetheart," The woman murmured. Nikko watched leaning from the doorway. He had been like that once (not crying of course). Helpless and lost, and definitely scared. He was only lucky that Lola found him. Lola calmed Lucrecia down and talked to her like she did to Nikko long ago. Nikko didn't really want to stand there and watch, so he just walked out.

Lucrecia looked down at her coffee, then softly asked, "What's with him?"

Lola stirred her own cup and chuckled. "Nikko? Nothing at all. He's as fit as a fiddle, why?" She asked. Lucrecia looked at Lola.

"You're...kidding, right?" She asked. Lola gave her a puzzled look. "He's...well, a jerk!" Lucrecia couldn't help blurting out.

"Oh...did he uh, get mad?" Lola asked.

"Well...he certainly didn't make a very good first impression when he saw me in need of help," Lucrecia replied.

"Oh, you'll have to deal with it...he gets like that sometimes, it's...complicated. Teenagers I guess," Lola said shrugging.

"Oh," Lucrecia replied.

"How about you rest awhile huh?" Lola suggested once she noticed Lucrecia finished her coffee in a matter of seconds.

Lucrecia nodded relieved. "Please," She said.

"Anytime! You know...don't tell Nikko I told you but, the same happened to him. It was only around a year ago the poor love was found by my dog, beaten as a rock. He healed of course, and found my home a refuge. I'd love it if you stayed as well, you know...," Lola explained.

Lucrecia looked at her and forced a weak smile. "Um, I'll sleep on it. But seeing as how I have no choice...," She trailed off and the information she'd gotten from Lola reviewed over her mind. Different worlds? Heartless? People's hearts getting taken over, and-...well, it seems now impossible to find her friend. If it was even possible in the first place.

"That's fine love," Lola replied softly. Lucrecia yawned for good measure and Lola lead her to a room with a nice bed that seemed to call out her name.

--

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Nikko cried.

"Shh! She's asleep! The poor thing must be scared out of her mind, tired too, and you have enough nerve to snap at her?" Lola replied. Nikko went red.

"I-I didn't-DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! How could you leave her in_ my_ room?" Nikko asked again.

"That's the only spare room I have-"

"Then why my room? Why not yours?" Nikko asked.

Lola shook it off with her head. "_Don't_ bother her; she's had quite a night," Lola said instead, pointing a finger at Nikko. It was pretty late, and Lola blew out all the candles except for one. "Good night," She said and left to her room.

Nikko growled under his breath and clenched his fist. He wanted his own bed, to be there for him, so HE could sleep in it. Not that he really was that tired. He walked in quietly to his room once Lola wasn't in view, and by the soft candle light he gazed at Lucrecia sleeping. Her breathing was steady, and her brows were concentrated together, like she was thinking hard. She also had a frown on her face. He couldn't help but think that she was a little pretty, even like that. He decided to leave her alone after all, and after blowing the candle out, he left through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

--

The next day, Lola sat on the edge of the bed Lucrecia still lay in sleeping peacefully. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty," She joked and shook Lucrecia's leg. Lucrecia sat bolt up right.

"Huh? What?" She cried. Lola laughed and Lucrecia gave out a sigh of relief. "Geez, Lola, give me a heart attack why don't ya?" Lucrecia said kicking off her covers and pushing her hair back.

"I let you sleep late enough. Breakfast is getting cold," Lola replied heading out the door.

"Oh, thank you!" Lucrecia called out and Lola waved in return. Lucrecia was lucky she had Lola, she was really nice and reminded her of her own mother. Of course the last time she saw her mother was way too long to remember that much. The blood on her clothes has faded now and you couldn't really tell it was there. She still noticed for the first time how _baggy_ her clothes were, like a boy's. "I wonder what changed my mind, I've been wearing this almost my whole life," She murmured to herself. She walked into the kitchen and ate a good breakfast while chatting happily with Lola.

--

Meanwhile, Nikko walked across the roofs of buildings toward Lola's house. He had spent the night once again under the stars last night. Instead of thinking about what he usually thinks about, like his spells and powers and his situation, not to mention vague memories of the past, he thought of Lucrecia. Not that he wanted too, but he couldn't help it. She seemed to have literally "stumbled" upon his life. _Lola also has seemed to take a liking to her_, Nikko had thought somewhat in envy. Not that he even still hung around Lola's house, he just visits her daily in the Cafe. He headed there now, jumping down from the last roof and walking in casually into the house. He noticed they were having breakfast, and had stopped abruptly talking once he came in. The pang of being different rang through Nikko again. He wished he could eat breakfast too. He sat down on one end of the table.

"Good day," He mumbled.

"Look who finally dropped by," Lola said sarcastically. Nikko gave her a quick glare. But then her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He had to apologize.

"Um...look," He said turning to Lucrecia, "Sorry I snapped at you. Friends?" He wondered, extending his hand for the second time at her.

"That's ok. Apology accepted," Lucrecia replied and shook his hand quickly, then pulling it back to finish eating. She looked down at her toast and wished someone would speak. She didn't know why, but she was a little scared of Nikko.

"So this being official, Nikko, why don't you show Lucrecia around?" Lola suggested, giving him a motherly look Lucrecia knew meant "...Or else."

Lucrecia couldn't help but ask, "Aren't you hungry? Or did you eat breakfast elsewhere?"

"Elsewhere," Nikko lied stiffly. Lola cleared her throat. "We should go then, since Lola is SO busy with the Café and all," Nikko replied to Lola's action. He got up and headed out.

"I should help-," Lucrecia started and picked up her plate, but Lola shook her head.

--

Before Nikko disappeared completely, Lucrecia had nodded to Lola and rushed off next to him. Once outside, she said, "Boy, you walk fast. How come you don't like Lola?"

"I never said I didn't like her," He replied, not even looking back at Lucrecia.

"Is she your mom?" Lucrecia asked.

"No."

"Where are your parents?"

"What is this, 20 questions?" Nikko growled and Lucrecia immediately hushed up. Nikko sighed, calming down. He didn't want to end up snapping at her again. Instead, he showed her the different shops and buildings around Traverse Town.

"That's the accessory shop, there the item shop, and then the rest are some houses," Nikko explained pointing out some buildings. He climbed some steps, and showed Lucrecia the Second District, then the Third.

"It's all wonderful. Could you show me more?" Lucrecia asked. She then hushed up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ask," She mumbled. Nikko looked at her oddly.

"It's alright to_ talk _to me you know, I'm not that much of a freak," He said.

"I don't think you're a freak," Lucrecia replied trying to be polite and nice.

"Then you obviously don't know much about me," He said looking back at her for the first time since they've started walking together.

"Oh." Lucrecia wanted to know more. He _was_ the only other person her age around here, and he knew more about this place than she did. He could at least contribute a little. Suddenly he started climbing up a building, and sat on the roof.

Bewildered, Lucrecia shouted out, "What the heck are you doing?"

Nikko didn't answer. Frustrated, Lucrecia tried climbing up the same way he did. "Help?" She called out sarcastically. Nikko sighed and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up on the roof. "Happy? Now why are you still following me?" Nikko asked in a bored voice.

"Aren't I supposed to? Lola said-"

"Who cares what Lola said," Nikko cut her off. Lucrecia had enough and glared at him.

"If you don't want me here, then just say so!" She snapped at him.

"Fine. I don't want you here," He declared and stretched out on the roof. Lucrecia groaned and Nikko just looked up into the sky, listening as Lucrecia struggled to get back on ground. Nikko sighed and was bored again. If he was _normal_-- acted, felt, and was, normal-- he would probably be having a nice chat with Lucrecia about now, eating a picnic. Or having a dinner date at the Cafe. And he'd eat as much food as he could. Then they'd take a moonlit walk and decide that since the Heartless took both of their worlds, they would get revenge on them. Nikko would show her everything he knew, and then Lola would win the lottery and they would be able to own their own house and visit Lola on the weekends. Then the Heartless would attack but Nikko and Lucrecia were ready, and they would have victory over them. Now being the town heroes, they had as much money as they would ever need and would bring all their friends including Lola, who qualified as family, to their own private island.

Nikko suddenly sat up right, sweating. He just had a dream. He had been _sleeping_. The sensation of having dreams and sleeping had been forgotten to him, he just wasn't used to it anymore. Now it just felt weird. He shook his head and remembered about Lucrecia. Which lead him to remember the dream.

"Ew," He simply muttered and jumped down to the ground.

--

Over the next few weeks, Lucrecia spent most of her time helping out Lola with the Cafe. Being a waitress, she got to meet lots of travelers who told her excruciating stories of where they came from, and the worlds they've been too. Lucrecia admired listening to stories. Lola soon found that out, and just chuckled as Lucrecia found herself sitting across a guest telling a story, eyes sparkling and wide.

Like Nikko, Lucrecia got familiar with the locals as well as the guests. As for Nikko, he only came back around later in the day...some days he didn't come back at all. Worried, though she didn't know why, Lucrecia asked Lola about this.

"Oh, boys I guess. He's close friends with Leon and Cid, and I suppose they are now letting him go fight off Heartless in some nearby worlds around here," Lola explained. Lucrecia's eyes widened.

"Really? Oh, how many stories I've heard, and how much I hope to one day go explore other worlds too!" Lucrecia piped up. Not only would it be a great adventure...but something bigger and more important was at stake. What of her friend? Lola laughed but Lucrecia narrowed her eyes at her teasingly. "It's true! In fact, I'll ask Nikko myself..." She started to say and trailed off. But then of course, she thought, how the heck am I going to do that? She and Nikko weren't very close, not to mention considering their speaking terms which wouldn't even _be_ speaking terms really, more like barely _any _speaking terms.

"Oh really? Find him first, then we'll talk," Lola replied sarcastically. Lucrecia turned red. "He's just a stupid boy, how hard can it be?" Lucrecia challenged.

"Boy, yes. Stupid, no. And yes, it CAN be hard," Lola replied placing her hand at her hip. "I haven't seen him in days!"

"Yeah, well...He obviously cares over you, he should come back to check in-"

"Check in! Ha, yes, as if every teenage boy who has the freedom to go anywhere he wants will take one minute of his time to CHECK IN," Lola interrupted. Lucrecia couldn't help but laugh at Lola's annoyance with Nikko's behavior. She was almost never angry, and Lucrecia has never seen her be once. "If he wants to get himself devoured by Heartless instead of staying home safe and sound, that's fine with me!" Lola said throwing her hands up.

Lucrecia laughed once more and simply replied, "Good-night Lola."

--

"Holy cow! Did you _see_ that one time when I was like this-," Nikko swished his blade around, "-then like_ that_ and I totally got ALL OF THEM!" He cried. Cid gave out a hearty laugh and Leon shook his head.

"Next time, no caffeine for you before ANY trips," Leon said. Nikko shoved him playfully and replaced his keyblade all cool like.

"Well, I guess if you're _implying _that there will be more trips, and for me not to drink coffee the next time, then it's _obvious _you want me to go with you guys all the time, huh?" Nikko said, in a cocky manner.

"Why not?" Cid replied, nodding his head over to Leon who just stared at him and didn't nod back.

Nikko hissed a "Yes!" and jumped up. He's never been quite so happy. "Better get used to me Leon."

Leon and Cid took Heartless Exterminating trips sometimes. They also went to take a break from Traverse Town and visit other worlds. The only worlds Nikko has been to was of course, Traverse Town, and the Coliseum. This time they went to a thick, dense jungle like world and Nikko met some of Cid's and Leon's friends. Also, not to mention the fact that some Heartless tried ambushing them one time, and Nikko had the honored pleasure of wiping them all out. It had been quite a while since he had some real live training equipment to use all his spells and powers. He especially loved hiding in the dark, and using his night vision, he would pounce and surprise Heartless and wipe them out as fast as he could. He liked doing all kinds of things with them, from wiping them out clear with his blade, or blowing them up with spells. He did sometimes overdo it, or got ahead of himself, but Cid and Leon were nearby when his ego went way too far.

Now the trip has ended, and Cid and Leon went off to their own houses for some much needed sleep. Never needing to eat or sleep, Nikko was perfectly fine and was sad and mad the trip ended. Though, he was looking forward to telling Lola all about it. Heck, maybe even Lucrecia could use a great story after spending all her time since she's gotten here stuck in Traverse Town.  
Nikko strolled to the Cafe and saw Lola through the window. "Miss me much?" He said walking inside.

"Nikko!" Lola cried and almost let fall some coffee cups she was washing. She ran over to him and gave him one of those hard, suffocating mom hugs.

Nikko squirmed his way out and said, "I had SO much fun, you won't believe what hap-" But Lola shook her head. Nikko stopped and asked, "What?"

"Tell me tomorrow! You must be exhausted-" She said but cut her own self off. Nikko felt a little sorry for her. Of course, he sometimes almost forgot too...

"Um, yeah, exhausted? Yes! Man, I can't wait to get to bed!" He said a little more enthusiastically then he meant. Lola looked at him with a humble look.

"You sure?" She asked softly.

"Yes! Geez," Nikko replied annoyed.

"Ok, ok but I think Lucrecia might be in your room, so...," Lola started.

"...So she'll sleep somewhere else," Nikko finished.

"No! You can sleep on the floor. I have an extra mattress," Lola said.

"What?!" Nikko yelped but let it go. "Fine," He mumbled at Lola's look. They walked over to Nikko's former room where Lucrecia was getting ready for bed inside. Lola knocked.

"Lucrecia honey?" She called.

"Yes?" Lucrecia answered putting on her pajamas. They were an old pair from Lola that were too small for her, so she lend them to Lucrecia so then Lucrecia wouldn't have to sleep in her dirty clothes every night.

"This may sound awkward," Lola started watching Nikko tap his foot next to her, "But is it ok if I set up a mattress in there so Nikko can sleep also-?"

"What?!" Lucrecia couldn't help but cry out loud. She tripped while putting on the pajama pants and fell to the floor with a thud. "Ow," She said rubbing her bottom.

"Yeah I know, but he's just come back from a trip and-" Lola continued but Nikko cut her off. "Yes or no?" He asked impatiently.

"Y-Y-Yeah I guess, I don't-" Lucrecia was saying but as soon as she spoke Nikko kicked the door open and threw the mattress onto a corner. Lola re-appeared with some blankets.

"Well, you two don't fight or anything. Just leave each other with their own space I guess," Lola said, not really knowing what to say to this situation.

"Yeah, thanks," Nikko muttered. While he was arranging the blankets to have something to do, Lola came up to him and pushed the hair back from his forehead, kissing it. While doing the same to Lucrecia he ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head out, getting his hair all messed up, how he liked it.

"'Night," Lola said walking out. Lucrecia echoed it back and Nikko just climbed in to his mattress/blanket prison trying to think of how he should "pretend" to sleep.

Lucrecia still found herself standing in the middle of the room, so she blew out most of the candles and let only one stay alight. She climbed into bed and tried to get comfortable, but it was hard to sleep with a seventeen year old boy laying only five feet away.

Meanwhile, five feet away, Nikko rolled in his blankets until they covered and trapped him completely, disabling himself from moving. If he had too, he'd force himself to sleep. He's done it before, why was it so hard? Just as his eyes were dropping (or more like, he was forcing them too) he heard something like a whisper.

Lucrecia had been just laying there, eyes wide open, her ears picking up any sound Nikko made. But then she thought, _this is ridiculous_, so she closed her eyes. But it was still hard. Having only one last option, she decided to softly sing her favorite song. As she sang she felt herself get tired, and her eyes ready for sleep. Just to get the feel of it more, she sang a little louder. Suddenly she remembered Nikko was only five feet away, probably listening to all this and thinking, "Ha, she's singing herself to sleep, what a weirdo." So she stopped.

Then a voice piped up, "Don't stop."

"Huh?" Lucrecia got out of the heat from the covers and went to the edge of the bed where she saw a dark heap that must have been Nikko. "Why are you all tangled up like that?" She asked.

"Oh." Nikko went red and de-tangled himself. "I was...forcing myself to sleep," He replied in the dark. Lucrecia crossed her fingers super hard and hoped he wouldn't get mad, because she laughed. Then Nikko laughed too, and Lucrecia felt a load lift, seeing as how she knew he wasn't going to yell at her. "Sorry, you probably think I'm a stupid freak," He said and turned around on his other side, facing the wall.

"Stop saying that. You're just like everyone else," Lucrecia replied.

_Yeah, right_, Nikko thought.

"We...all have our different traits, right?" Lucrecia asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Nikko mumbled. He could tell she just felt sorry for him. At least she was being nice about it.

"Anyways...'Night," Lucrecia said, realizing that the moment was over.

As she got under the covers Nikko asked, "Can...you keep singing? It just...kinda helped me sleep," He said. It was the truth too. He actually felt drowsy, which to him was like, terrific. He could _sleep_! And he knew he sounded stupid, thinking like that, but he didn't care. So he pushed away every embarrassing warning voices away, and asked Lucrecia as nicely as he could for her to resume. Lucrecia beamed a tired smile to herself.

"Sure," She replied. And she continued to sing until they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

--

Nikko woke up. He felt great. He had slept, and his body felt relieved and sort of renewed. Though, he probably had only slept for a few hours. There wasn't a sound in the house; he guessed Lola and Lucrecia were asleep still.

He noticed his arm was extended outward, his palm up. He didn't think much about it, and got out of bed. After fixing the blankets he noticed Lucrecia was all scrunched up and her covers had fallen away. He picked them up and lay them over her, and her face seemed to relax. Closing the door quietly, Nikko headed out to the brisk forever night into the town.

Lucrecia later woke up and stretched. One hand felt colder than the other, and she realized one of her fingerless gloves lay forgotten by her bed. She had forgotten to put it back on. As she was strapping it, Lola came in and yawned.

"Had a nice night? Nikko didn't bother you, did he?" She asked. Lucrecia laughed a little and blushed.

"Oh no, everything was fine. He slept like a baby," She replied smiling. Lucrecia liked having a secret between her and Nikko, which didn't include Lola. It felt exciting and nice.

"Why are...you so happy?" Lola asked suspiciously. Lucrecia let the smile on her face drop and she stretched again.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm hungry," She replied.

"Happy when you're hungry? Hmm...," Lola said and walked away.

Lucrecia laughed and threw a pillow at her, but missed. She changed quickly and went in the living room, taking peeks at the window. Where did Nikko go anyway?

"You won't find him early, he likes to help Cid in his shop," Lola said setting the plates down. Lucrecia put on a total innocent face.

"Really? Well, what makes you think I was thinking about him anyway?" Lucrecia asked. "I'm Lola. I know everything," Lola replied taking a bite of toast proudly.

"Right! Whatever," Lucrecia said and laughed. After a silent moment or so, she asked, while stirring her coffee, "Um...remember about the trips to other worlds and stuff? Well, you never replied if I can go or not..." Lucrecia looked at Lola with an innocent puppy dog look, complete with the eyes too.

"Argh...alright. Since you and Nikko seem to be all 'best buds' now, ask him and see what happens," Lola said.

Lucrecia groaned and put her arms around her head, shouting but having it come out muffled, "Shut up Lola!" then she laughed.

--

Lucrecia put on her jacket and went outside. She had around thirty minutes before the Cafe opened, and with Lola nowhere near, she wanted to ask Nikko privately. She rubbed her hands together to keep them warm and breathed out air to see her breath. It was getting pretty cold in Traverse Town lately.

She didn't quite know what to do when she came to the Accessory Shop, so she knocked and waited.

"C'mon in," Said a male voice from inside a few minutes later. Lucrecia was glad to get out of the cold, and enter the little shop which had a fireplace. Cid was bending down at the counter and when he got back up he jumped.

"Lu! Didn't know it to be you, eh? Shouldn't you be at Lola's?" Cid asked wiping the counter. Lucrecia giggled and shook her head saying, "Not for awhile."

Cid grunted and then looked around. "Well, there's nothing really for ya' here, except if ya wanna buy something...but that's not it is it? Well, you can stay here as long as ya want, it's warmer in here than outside that's for sure. But just curious, what brings ya here?" Cid asked.

"Um, er...," Lucrecia started looking around, stalling for time. "I have...um, er...something to ask Nikko...," She said slowly.

Cid's eyebrows raised slightly and Lucrecia coughed nervously. "He's upstairs," Cid said, also slowly and in a low voice.

"Upstairs?" Lucrecia asked not knowing the little shop was two story. There wasn't even a staircase in the first story. Cid nodded to a ladder and Lucrecia replied, "Oh...," then laughed nervously. She climbed it and opened the little door. She peeked around at a small dark room, and spotted Nikko talking with some Moogles. He had his back to her, so she couldn't see what he was doing. She grunted and climbed all the way up.

"Kupo!" A Moogle cried jumping up five feet. Lucrecia did a small wave to it and the Moogle tugged Nikko's pant leg.

"Huh?" Nikko looked at it and turned around. "Oh!" He said in surprise spotting Lucrecia. Lu waved at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked coming towards her.

"Oh, um...," She looked down at her feet, then said quietly, "I have something to ask you." Nikko scratched the back of his head and darted his eyes to the Moogles who were watching intently.

"Why here? Couldn't you have waited 'till I got home?" He asked.

"Oh, I didn't-I'm sorry," Lucrecia stammered and walked backwards to the door. "I'll go."

As she was opening it, Nikko said, "We can go the other way you know." Lucrecia stood up and Nikko pointed at a back door.

"Oh," She replied and felt embarrassed. Nikko told the Moogles he'd be right back. They went outside and Lucrecia crossed her arms at the cold.

"What did you want to ask me?" Nikko asked kicking at a rock with his hands shoved in his pockets. It was pretty cold outside. He hoped what Lucrecia would ask didn't have anything to do with last night.

"Well, Lola told me that sometimes you go on these trips...to like other worlds, and I um...wanted to go along too. At least once," She added.

"What? No! You can't," Nikko cried.

"Why not? Oh please Nikko, I have my reasons and I-"

"I don't care, you can't just come along! It's not some vacation you know. It's business, and it's dangerous," Nikko cut her off.

"Oh. Well, I just thought that...oh never mind," She said and looked down.

"Thought what?" Nikko asked but she shook her head. "Thought _what_?" Nikko repeated a little more aggressively.

"S-S-Sorry it's nothing, you don't need to get pushy about it," Lucrecia said trying to keep him from seeing her eyes welling up with tears.

"Stop apologizing all the time, you didn't _do_ anything!" He replied. She looked up at him. "Well if you didn't snap at me half the time I'm just trying to _talk _to you, maybe I wouldn't be so-so scared to ask you a simple question!"

"It's not simple, you're asking to go on a dangerous trip and you can easily get lost or hurt!" "So? It's not like you care," Lucrecia said and sniffed.

"How do you know? And besides, Lola would kill me," He added.

"You don't know anything about me. I can fight for myself you know, I don't need your sorry butt everywhere I go," Lucrecia snapped.

"What?! You have _no _idea what you're talking about-"

"Now you're calling me stupid? Well then, maybe I shouldn't go on this trip after all," Lucrecia fired back sarcastically and turned around to head off.

As she walked off Nikko yelled after her, "Who said you were going in the first place?" then he groaned and went back in the shop.

--

Lucrecia had started running as soon as Nikko couldn't see where she was heading. She ran to the Third District and sat on a crate in an alley. She started to cry in her hands.

"Stupid Nikko, stupid me," She muttered. She sniffed and cradled her head in her hands. "How am I going to find him now? He must have ended up somewhere else...if he's still even alive...and here's the perfect chance to find him and that jerk Nikko won't even let me go!" Lucrecia cried.

"Jerk, huh?" A voice said above her. Lucrecia gasped and looked up. Nikko jumped down and sat next to her on the crate. Lucrecia turned her body around away from him and looked up.

"Hey, don't do that, I'm trying to make up here," He said softly. Lucrecia didn't move. "Here, a gift from me," He continued, producing something from under his jacket. Lucrecia turned her head and looked at it.

"Wow," She breathed. She turned fully around and held it. It was a small wooden figure of a unicorn, fully detailed and looked so exquisite and professionally made, Lucrecia thought he bought it. "You didn't have to spend any money on me," She said.

"I didn't. I made that," Nikko replied. Lucrecia's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow! You're so good...how did you learn?" She asked looking over it and brushing her fingers gently against the detailed mane of the unicorn, that seemed almost real.

"Um, I don't know, it sort of came to me I guess. All I know is that my dad used to do it...it just calms me down whenever I carve stuff. I carry a dagger wherever I go just in case," He said leaning on the wall.

"Well, I'll give you props," She said smiling at him.

"All is forgiven? I'm sorry about how I acted," He said. Nikko wasn't quite used to apologizing so easily but it was time he learned. For some reason he didn't want Lucrecia mad at him.

"Not quite all forgiven," Lucrecia replied with a teasing grin.

"Oh no," Nikko sighed jokingly.

"Can I _please _go with you on the trips?" She asked.

"Hmm," Nikko grunted, giving her a sideways glance.

"Please...?" Lucrecia asked again, batting her eyelashes.

"Ah! Ok, fine, just don't do that," Nikko replied disgusted.

Lucrecia laughed. "So does that mean...?"

"Yeah, you can go. But one bad thing happens and-" Nikko started but Lucrecia had squealed and given him a hug. "Hey, hey, no mushy stuff either," Nikko added and Lucrecia let go.

"Oh gee, thanks Nikko, you don't know how much this means to me," She said. She gazed at the unicorn intently and there was a small silence.

"So...uh...you never told me why you thought I was going to let you come with me...," Nikko reminded, fiddling with his glove.

"Oh," Lucrecia replied and smiled. "I thought we were...friends," She said finally. Nikko shrugged.

"Aren't we?"

"I don't know," Lucrecia replied, "You tell me." As an answer Nikko retrieved the unicorn from her, and flipping a dagger out, he carved on the bottom, 'To My Friend Lucrecia.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

--

Until the day when the next trip would be, Nikko and Lucrecia became close friends. It started out easy going of course, with Lucrecia just working at the Cafe and Nikko stopping by to say hi and vice versa when Nikko was at Cid's.

Nikko shared his room with Lu every night, with the usual ritual of Lu singing them to sleep. Without it, Nikko couldn't sleep at all, because with the surplus of energy it would be impossible. They no longer fought, and Nikko tried his best to stay calm at all times around Lucrecia. He knew he scared her badly whenever he got mad, and he didn't want her to be scared of him all the time. Lucrecia in turn also learned to stay calm with him, knowing that he was sensitive to fighting.

Soon it was like before Lucrecia had come here, when she was with her friend back at her world. Lucrecia and Nikko had inside jokes, games, and they always usually knew what the other was thinking without even asking. They almost were, like brother and sister.

It was only a few days until the next trip, and that night when they were getting ready for bed Lola told them to get extra sleep those days for the adventure ahead. Lucrecia was so excited she knew she couldn't sleep, or dare to sleep, without her doing her "thing." Other than singing, Lucrecia did something every night that no one knew about...literally no one but her, even her old friend didn't know about it. She looked over at Nikko who was just climbing in to the usual mattress he slept on that lay on the floor next to her bed.

"What?" He asked smiling, noticing her staring at him.

"Nothing!" She laughed.

"Ok then, well, turn off the light," Nikko said and turned around.

Lu climbed in her bed and blew out the candle, and asked in the dark giggling, "Ya want me to sing now?"

"Yes," Came back a sleepy voice and Lu laughed. She sang softly until she heard the faint snores coming from Nikko.

Like every night, she waited a little then climbed out of bed and stepped onto his mattress. She gently turned him around so that he was on his back, and grabbed his arm. She looked at his peaceful face and smiled, then gently took off one of her fingerless gloves. Climbing back in bed but holding his hand, she put the palm of her bare hand on his palm, and awaited for the flood of thoughts and images to come.

She saw that he was excited to be going to the trip, especially with her. But he was worried, because he didn't want her to get hurt or possibly lost. "Don't worry Nikko, I'm a big girl," She muttered happily, not really meaning for it be out loud. Then she saw that Nikko was dreaming of a jungle, a beautiful one at that with trees and green shiny leaves everywhere. He was with her, and they walked hand in hand toward a wonderful lake, with crystal clear water. Rainbows appeared above a huge waterfall, Lucrecia seeing Nikko say something but the water fall was too loud to hear anything. Leon, Cid, and even Lola came up to them moments later, and another woman Lucrecia did not know. She appeared sometimes in Nikko's dreams, but seeing how she did not look like Nikko Lucrecia wondered whether or not she was his mother.

They walked to the edge and set up a picnic, and hung out there happily. Lucrecia opened her eyes just as Leon and Nikko had jumped into the lake, splashing everyone, and everyone laughed back. She sighed. She loved Nikko's dreams, so wonderfully detailed and happy. That's what they always were. Happy. Sometimes Lucrecia wondered, if they were everything his life was not. Having a happy family and going to places like that, just to have fun and not think of the troubles in life. Lucrecia didn't have much dreams, not ever since the day she landed in Traverse Town. Everyday she would just think of past memories, and the events of that horrible night. Though Nikko sometimes thought and dreamt of his special night too, he mostly had nice dreams that helped Lu go to sleep.

She's never told anyone of her gift of reading thoughts and dreams from the touch of her hand, she's been too self-conscious about it. She always wears gloves so that she could touch people and things without being flooded with feelings, thoughts, and memories. One mind was enough for one person, Lucrecia often thought. Lu then yawned and fell asleep without meaning too. She usually rested Nikko's arm back, so he wouldn't suspect anything, but she was eager to continue what happens at the wonderful jungle.

--

Nikko woke up and realized his arm was attached to something. "Huh?" He asked aloud groggily and he saw with shock that he was holding Lu's hand. He pulled his arm back and Lucrecia shifted in her bed but continued to sleep. Nikko scratched his head and wondered how on earth he ended up holding hands with her. Did he do it in his sleep? He rubbed his hand softly as if he had burnt it.

"What's wrong?" Lucrecia asked suddenly. She had woken and was watching him with squinted and sleepy eyes.

"I-I-just, I found that-," But he stopped and just shrugged.

Lucrecia felt like kicking herself. She must have forgotten to lay his arm back down. Lu straightened up and rubbed her eyes. She then sat on her bed and watched Nikko put his shoes on.

_Should I tell him?_ She debated the idea in her mind for minutes. She'd have to someday. But what if he didn't let her do it anymore, once he found out? Lucrecia decided to do it in the nicest way possible, so he wouldn't be threatened by it.

"Nikko...," She called.

Nikko didn't look up, but replied, "Hmm?"

Lucrecia climbed down and sat next to him. She poked his leg, and looked him in the eyes when he looked up at her.

"What? What is it?" He asked a little alarmed. Lucrecia laughed softly and smiled at him.

"I have to tell you a secret, but...the thing is, I don't want you to be mad at me," She explained, fiddling with her fingers.

"Ok...," Nikko replied puzzled.

Lucrecia gave out a sigh, and said, "I have...something...different about me." Nikko nodded. "I um...have this 'unique' gift that, well...I can read people's memories and minds, and dreams," Lucrecia explained slowly. Nikko's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked softly. Lucrecia nodded.

"I do it, by touching the palm of their hand...like this," She took his hand and ran her bare palm over it.

"What am I thinking?" Nikko asked nervously. Lucrecia laughed. "You're wondering how you're ever going to pay back Leon from that munny you 'borrowed' from him last week," She replied. Nikko laughed nervously back, and took his hand away from her. He slipped on his own fingerless gloves, which he put on just for battle and not so he can avoid reading people's minds. Lucrecia's face turned serious again. "Anyway...ever since I came here, I've had a horrible time trying to sleep. I couldn't get the images of that horrible night off my head. The night of what happened to me before I came to Traverse Town. Anyway, knowing about my gift, I tried it on you...and, well...ever since, before I go to sleep, I see what you're dreaming so I can dream of it too, all those happy things you dream about," She explained.

Nikko's eyes widened more, and his eyebrows raised to his hair line. "_What_?" He cried.

"Oh please Nikko, you have to understand, I didn't mean to intrude your privacy-," Lucrecia said hurriedly, grabbing his arm. Nikko pulled away. Anger was forming inside of him, ever so quickly.

"Intruding? You were practically trespassing!" He cried again.

"I know! And I'm sorry, I know we're friends, so I thought you'd understand-" Lucrecia was dead worried now that they were going to have a fight.

"When were you planning on telling me this, huh? It's not _my_ fault you have no dreams of your own or whatever," Nikko got up. His eyes turned a light orange red.

"Nikko! Your eyes!" Lucrecia cried all of a sudden. Nikko stopped and he turned away from her.

"Yeah? What about them?" He asked haughtily.

"They changed colors-"

"Yeah, well, they do that ok? Leave me alone," He got the rest of his blankets and threw them in a heap on the bed.

"I never knew you could do that," Lucrecia continued, following him.

"It only happens when I'm feeling heavy emotions. They turn a different color, depending on a different emotion, ok? But if you don't watch out you might as well only see them turn red," He threatened.

"That's awful!" Lucrecia breathed.

"Thanks for the support," Nikko replied sarcastically.

"No, I mean, I don't mind if your eyes change color. I don't care _what's _different about you Nikko, you have to get that. I also think you should not care if I could read minds," Lucrecia said calmly.

"I don't care as long as it's not _my_ mind you're reading," He fired back. His eyes were pulsing red now. Lucrecia kept back a gasp.

"I said I was sorry, I was going to tell you," Lucrecia said with a shaky voice.

"Anything else you want to tell me? I mean if you were lying this whole time, then there must be something else going on in that mind of yours. Of course, I wouldn't know, I can't read it so I can't find out about it without asking you," He replied nastily.

"Oh Nikko!" Lucrecia cried stomping her foot. He was no longer in the room, he had stomped off outside.

"What happened?" Lola asked sleepily, coming in. Tears were streaming down slowly on Lucrecia's face.

"He got mad at me. His eyes pulsed red Lola! Just because of my damn secret...," Lucrecia said and looked down.

"Secret? Tell me what happened," Lola asked leading Lucrecia to the bed. As they sat down Lucrecia explained about her gift, and how she used Nikko. "Oh my," Lola murmured.

"I hate how I can do that. I can never tell anyone, because I may get taken advantage of. But I thought Nikko would understand out of all people, he's my friend and he can do different things too," Lucrecia replied with a croaky voice from crying.

"His eyes can not only change colors, you know. And he can do more than just spells and combos with his keyblade," Lola told her.

"Really? Does he have a secret power too?" Lucrecia asked. Lola shook her head in that way she does.

"You should ask him yourself. He should have cooled off by now," She said. Lu sighed, nodding.

--

Lucrecia reluctantly changed to her everyday clothes and went outside to find Nikko. Looking everywhere, and still no sign, Lucrecia went to the Second District and aimed her search for the roofs of the buildings, where Nikko has always liked to rest and think. She heaved some crates together, and climbed on a roof. Sure enough, she saw Nikko sitting and looking forward, his arms hugging his knees.

She walked over to him silently and sat next to him. "Are you mad at me?" She asked a moment later.

"Yes," Nikko replied, still not looking at her.

"How come? I said I was sorry. Isn't that enough?" She asked. There was a moment of silence. Lucrecia barely even breathed.

"I can't believe you never told me. You should have asked first," He said finally.

"I thought at the time you would think I was strange. That was before we were friends, and when we became friends, I was scared you'd not want to be friends with me anymore," Lucrecia replied.

"Yeah, _me_ think_ you're_ weird. As if I'm so normal," He said sarcastically.

"You always say that. I haven't noticed one thing different about you until that whole eye color thing," Lucrecia replied.

"Well, I suppose since you told me your secret talent, I assume you want to know my secrets as well?"

Lucrecia wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic again. "Only if all is forgiven," She replied softly.

"Fine, I guess. Only...why did you like my dreams so much?" He asked. This had been bugging him a lot.

"Because, they were so happy. They involved wonderful scenarios with the people I love, like Lola and Cid, and not to mention Leon. And you were there with me too," Lu explained with a small smile.

"Hmm," Nikko grunted, but added that he accepted her apology. "But only if you promise not to do it again, without asking my permission first," He said. Lucrecia nodded, relieved that they were friends once again.

"Well...my eyes not only change colors with my emotions, but...I have three, and maybe even more if I found out about them, powers that I can do which include my eyes and my mind and stuff. I can turn invisible when it is dark around me, I have binocular vision, and night vision," He prompted.

Lucrecia sat silent after awhile. "I don't know about you, but it would be awesome to have those powers. I don't think they're freaky at all," She replied and smiled at him.

He looked at her briefly and continued in a cool like voice, "Yeah, well, they're not all pieces of cake you know. You have to concentrate hard, and not to mention practice."

"I'm sure you're wonderful at them. Better than I'd ever be anyway," She said. Nikko grunted in reply, and lay down on the roof, looking at the sky. An action Lucrecia knew all too well. But instead of leaving him alone to his thoughts, like she'd always do, she lay down next to him. And as she poised her head on his shoulder, she looked at the stars too. That night, they shone brighter than they've ever shone before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

--

Lucrecia woke up a few hours later, but since in Traverse Town the sky always seemed as if it was night time, she didn't notice. She sat up right and looked around, yawning.

"I could not have slept a whole day," Lucrecia murmured. Even though at that moment she felt as if she could. She suddenly saw Aeris and Leon heading towards the First District, so she poked Nikko awake. "Sleepy head, wake up," She said laughing.

Nikko rubbed his eyes. "Whoa, when did I fall asleep?" He asked sitting up right. Lucrecia shrugged.

"I dunno. It's kinda odd really because we had just woken up when we came here and it was the middle of the day. But you can't really tell with the sky, can you?" Lucrecia replied.

Nikko nodded, then also noticed Leon and Aeris. "Hmm, I feel the trip can be scheduled ahead of time...what do you think?" Nikko asked mischievously. Lucrecia laughed and stood up.

"I guess so too. There's nothing left to do here anyway," She replied jumping down. Nikko came down seconds later and they followed Leon and Aeris into the First District.

--

"What? No! Nikko, you can't go changing everything!" Leon replied to Nikko's request.

"Oh c'mon Leon! There's nothing else left to do, everything is packed, the Gummi ship is ready...," Nikko said.

"YEAH, but there's more people going this time," He replied, giving a brief stern glance at Lucrecia's direction.

"Hehe," Lu chuckled nervously and hid behind Nikko.

"She's not the only one you know," Lola said noticing Leon's glance. "Aeris and I want to go as well, a nice vacation will do us _all_ good."

"This isn't some vacation! It's a _business _trip!" Leon sputtered. Everyone laughed and he just started to grumble that he gave up.

"Oh c'mon Leon they've got a point. All right everyone, get your stuff and let's go!" Cid cried and everyone cheered.

--

In the Gummi ship, Lucrecia was sitting by the window, gazing outside it intently.

"This is so amazing!" She exclaimed turning to Nikko.

"Uh huh," Nikko replied, carving silently. Lucrecia looked around and noticed no one was as excited as her. Lola and Aeris were chatting, and Leon and Cid were managing the flight.

"So uh...how far until we get there?" Lucrecia asked in a more serious tone.

"Not far now," Leon's back replied.

"Oh, the weather should be lovely this time of year," Aeris spoke up softly. Then when she got engaged into another conversation with Lola, Lucrecia turned to Nikko again.

"This is going to be just like in your dream!" She said without thinking.

"Wouldn't you know," Nikko muttered in reply.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to say that," Lucrecia replied in a low voice. Nikko just shook his head. "Besides, I thought all was forgiven!" Lu said giving him a playful punch in the arm.

He rubbed the spot and replied, "Not anymore!" jokingly. Lucrecia laughed. "Does Lola know about your power?" Nikko asked Lucrecia suddenly.

"Yeah, but nobody else except you. Let's keep it that way, yeah?" Lucrecia asked holding out her hand.

"And vice versa," Nikko replied shaking it. Lucrecia smiled and looked out the window again, watching as the jungle island came closer and closer.

--

They walked to a clearing, and came upon an fully set up camp. Leon and Cid dropped off some stuff near a big yellow tent, and the others followed suit.

"Jane and the Prof shouldn't be back until later. Gorilla expedition or something. Let's set up," Leon ordered. They did start setting up, but Lucrecia soon got bored and was itching to explore. She moved next to Nikko and elbowed him.

"Hey," She hissed. "Let's go explore, huh?"

"What? We can't go off alone, Leon will never let us come back here again," Nikko whispered back.

"Oh there's nothing left to set up! They're just wandering around talking, waiting for those gorilla people. I wanna go see the lake!" Lucrecia exclaimed.

"The lake?" Nikko replied puzzled unpacking some cans.

"You know...from your dream?" Lucrecia said in a low voice following him as he dropped off a box in the tent.

"Oh. Hey, I don't remember what I was dreaming, but yeah I remember a lake...," Nikko replied wiping his hands on his pants then looking at her.

"Let's bring food! We can have a picnic! Oh please...?" Lucrecia begged jumping up and down. Nikko gave her a responsible, serious look but it was obvious he wanted to get away as much as she wanted too.

"Ok, follow me," He whispered and took her hand. They hid for two seconds behind some crates and made their escape.

They trudged through grass and dirt, and parted vines away from their faces as Nikko led Lu to the famous lake.

"How long until we get there?" Lu asked looking around. A lemur with big brown eyes eyed her for a second and she eyed him back. Then he went his way.

"It's a hidden lake. Can't be easy to go to, right? Besides, I'm trying my best to remember exactly where it was. I know I dreamed it but I've also been there before," Nikko replied. Lu nodded and just followed silently after that. She wanted the mood to be as peaceful as possible. Suddenly, Nikko turned around facing her with a serious face.

"What?" Lucrecia asked alarmed. Nikko suddenly cracked up at her alarmed face.

"Nothing, we're just...here," He replied. Lucrecia jumped in front of him and over some bushes.

"Holy-!Wow..." She breathed. It was better than she had imagined, better than Nikko had dreamed. Lucrecia took a few steps forward, her eyes and mind trying to take it all in. She walked to the edge and saw her reflection on the clear water. She saw Nikko come up beside her. "Now you know why I often dream of this place. Ever since I first came here, it's always been burned in my mind," Nikko said in a solemn voice.

"I can see why. It's beautiful," Lucrecia breathed in reply. Nikko gave a little chuckle, she was so amazed at this place. Lucrecia shoved him. "Don't laugh! I'm serious!" She cried out. Nikko shoved her back.

"Yeah, well...yeah," He replied. Lucrecia laughed.

"Yeah? Yeah WHAT?" She said back. She pushed his shoulder.

"Think you're pretty brave huh? You know better than to mess with _me_," Nikko replied jokingly and pushed her back.

"Really? Tell me more, Mr. Tough Guy!" Lucrecia cried laughing and pushed him a little too hard. Nikko almost fell in the lake.

"Whoa!" He cried and stepped forward just in time to keep his balance. Lucrecia started cracking up with laughter, and she hugged her stomach.

"Pay back time!" Nikko exclaimed and pushed her. But Lucrecia had grabbed his arms and they both stumbled, falling in the water with a splash. Nikko came back up to surface the same time Lucrecia did.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so getting you back!" Lucrecia cried in a jokingly, threatening voice.

"You're the one that tripped and fell! But you were smart enough to pull me in with you," Nikko replied. Lucrecia laughed and then just kinda floated and looked around. Suddenly she got whacked by a wave of water. She gasped and turned around but Nikko had already dove under water and was swimming away. Lucrecia followed him and as soon as he came back up she splashed him.

"Hey!" He cried.

"Hey what? You splashed me first!" Lucrecia replied giggling. Nikko threw his hands up in surrender and climbed up the edge. He helped Lucrecia up and she sat next to him.

"Nice waterfall huh?" Nikko said.

"Yup," Lu agreed.

"Yeah...," Nikko repeated and leaned back on his elbows.

"You know what? I'm kinda hungry. Suppose we have that picnic now?" Lucrecia asked. Nikko wasn't hungry at all of course, but he nodded and got up. He took off his jacket and set it down with a plop, since it was wet.

"Argh. I'm freezing thanks to you, Ms. Wet n' Wild," Nikko complained and Lucrecia laughed. He took his wet shirt off too and began gathering berries and fruit, collecting it using the shirt. Lucrecia looked away and gazed at the hippo family that suddenly had shown up.

"There ya go, eat up," Nikko declared and swung the batch at her. She caught it and looked at the rainbow of fruit.

"You're not eating any?" She asked. He shook his head and just sat next to her again. Lu dumped all the fruit in her lap and tossed Nikko's shirt back at his head.

"Want me to put it back on already?" He joked pulling it over his head and straightening it.

"Wow, you think you're_ all _that, don't you?" Lucrecia wondered sarcastically.

"That makes two of us," He replied snickering. With her mouth full Lucrecia just shoved him and started to peel a banana.

"You know what I haven't had in ages?" Lucrecia asked and Nikko shook his head. "Hotdogs. Gosh, they're like my favorite food," She explained. Nikko laughed and threw a stick in the water.

"I wonder why I'm not surprised," He replied.

"Hey, you got a problem?" Lucrecia asked turning to him. "Because you don't wanna mess with a girl, who likes to eat a lot ok?" Lucrecia joked.

"Yeah," Nikko agreed, "She might do a sumo wrestler body slam on me." Lucrecia laughed so hard fruit sputtered out of her mouth and she covered it with her hand, still laughing.

"Don't hurt yourself," Nikko replied trying not to laugh as he watched her worriedly. She had laughed harder and rolled to her side. "Yeah, I think it's time for us to go," Nikko announced getting to his feet.

"No! I'll stop," Lucrecia promised with a final giggle and pulled on his pant leg. Nikko sighed and lay on his stomach, leaning up on his elbows.

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?" Lucrecia suddenly asked.

"...Why?" Nikko asked back.

"'Cause," She insisted.

"The camp I guess...," Nikko replied circling his finger on the dirt.

"Poo, can't we sleep out here? The sky will be wonderful. Imagine seeing a shooting star!" Lu exclaimed.

"You saying you wanna sneak off?" Nikko suggested.

"Yeah! We'll be wild and free. Just the two of us, without lame Leon or commanding Lola," Lucrecia replied laughing evilly.

"Whatever floats your boat," Nikko shrugged.

"Well, you're no fun. I think I'll have to...vote you off!" Lucrecia declared. Nikko did a pretend loud gasp.

"Don't vote me off! Oh please, I'll give you a million hotdogs if you don't!" He begged.

Lucrecia laughed, then muttered seriously, "You better." Nikko looked up after chuckling, and noticed the sky had darkened.

"I think it's time for the Nikko Troupe to head on to camp," He said getting up.

"Nikko Troupe? Could you_ be _any more _lame_? It's the Lucrecia and Followers," Lucrecia declared promptly, standing up also. Nikko laughed then stopped abruptly, replying "No." Lucrecia hooked her arm with his anyway and saluted the lake.

"Off we go!" She said and they headed back to the camp.

--

Lola practically spit her soup out. "What happened to you?!" She cried when Nikko and Lucrecia reamerged. She had noticed their soaking wet clothes.

"Probably started wrestling underwater at the lake," Leon snickered.

"No! Shut-up Leon!" Nikko cried angrily. Lucrecia laughed.

"Something like that...," She said and let Lola put a towel around her. Aeris giggled and Leon pointed a menacing finger at Nikko.

"Just admit it, will ya?" He said, twirling a toothpick between his teeth.

"Yeah, I'll admit, that you're a complete loser!" Nikko snapped and Leon just gave a sarcastic "Haha." Nikko pounced on him and they rolled around playfully wrestling and Lucrecia laughed while Lola clicked her tongue.

"Anyway, you two _shouldn't_ be sneaking off like that, ok? Way too dangerous," Lola said a moment later.

"Ok Lola," Lucrecia replied and sat down with the others.

"Nikko! Leon! Stop it already," Lola ordered and they got off each other.

"He started it! The weirdo pouncing freak," Leon complained wiping off his shirt. Nikko snickered. Suddenly they hear some steps behind them and a "Oh my, hello there!" by an English female voice. Lucrecia soon got acquainted with Jane Porter and her father, along also with Jane's husband Tarzan.

"They're nice aren't they?" Lucrecia said to Nikko sitting back next to him on the crate while Leon started a bonfire and everyone else started talking excitedly with their grown-up boring talk.

"Yeah, Tarzan's pretty awesome. The first time I came here he showed me all the ropes. Sometimes, literally," Nikko laughed. Lucrecia laughed too and scooted over closer.

"So um, we're still sleeping out by the lake right?" She whispered. Nikko looked around. "Um...sure, I guess. Lola's right you know, we could get attacked by animals while we sleep or something-," Nikko replied. Lucrecia laughed and shushed him before he could continue. "Then what's the fun, huh?" She whispered and smiled.

--

"Ready?"  
"Yeah-ow! That was my eye."  
"Er, sorry."  
Nikko and Lu walked to the front of the tent and peeked out.

"Damn, Leon's still talking to Cid! What is it, like one in the morning?" Nikko hissed. They waited anxiously in the tent to finally sneak off and have their real jungle adventure.

"We can sneak by them, can't we?" Lucrecia whispered back. Nikko crouched down and rolled behind some crates. Lucrecia tried her best not to laugh and followed him.

There was only once though when Nikko jumped into the bushes that Lucrecia had to lay flat on the ground when Leon said, "Whose there?" but then he turned his back again and Lucrecia slapped her hand to her mouth to not laugh and give them away as she tip toed to the bushes. When they were out of earshot from anyone at the camp, they laughed and ran as they celebrated their escape.

Nikko jumped up on a log and said, "Now, little lady, we need to have some rules...and they must be followed by the Nikko Clan or else!"

Lucrecia laughed and stood straight up. "Yes sir!" She cried saluting.

"First of all," He started pacing on the log, "You must follow me at all times. If you run away, the rest of the clan will _not_ go back for you." Nikko gave her a sly grin.

"As much as I don't believe that...Yes sir!" Lucrecia replied.

"What? Are you _questioning _the authority of your leader?" Nikko cried jumping down and standing in front of her.

"Oh no! Please, leader, don't banish me from the clan!" Lucrecia pleaded sarcastically. They broke out in laughter and began heading their way towards the lake.

"Nikko...what if we, um...stay here forever?" Lucrecia asked suddenly.

"Forever? Yeah right. It would be interesting though, but I don't think we should treat Lola that way, after all that she's done for us," Nikko replied.

"Oh yeah, she did do us a big favor, taking us in and all. Well, sorry, I'm just in such an adventurous mood I just said that without meaning too," Lucrecia laughed nervously. Nikko smiled and cut some branches away as they walked more. Finally, they walked upon the lake and Lucrecia felt its beauty once more. This time, the full moon shone on the surface and it was like something out of this world.

"Wow! Look at this! Oh I'm not tired at all, I'm going to stay up the whole night...watching the moon," Lucrecia said and sat on the edge of the lake. Nikko sat next to her. "Doubt it," He replied simply.

"I will! I'll prove to you that I too can stay up all night like you do sometimes," She said. Without meaning too a yawn escaped and she blushed. "Oops. Right on cue, huh?" She added and Nikko laughed. Lucrecia lay down and stared up.

"We're starting. So far I'm winning," She announced.

Nikko lay down too and replied, "Bring it on." He couldn't help having the cocky grin on his face that he did now, for he knew he was going to win easily. Nikko pretended to yawn.

"Getting tired?" Lucrecia asked giggling.

"Nah...you?" He asked back.

"No! I'll win, you'll see...how about, winner is the leader of the clan?" She replied.

"Fine! Just don't cry like a girl when you lose," Nikko said.

"Don't you either," Lucrecia replied.

"Haha," Nikko laughed sarcastically and Lucrecia rolled on her side. "What are you doing? You're making it easier for me to be the leader," Nikko wondered bewildered.

"Who said I had to watch the moon?" She replied and Nikko noticed she was looking at him.

"Uh, you did?" He puzzled.

"Change of rules," She replied.

Nikko rolled on his side too. "Fine," He said and stared at her eyes. Though, while doing so, he wasn't just staring at her eyes. He was looking into her. Nikko blinked quickly, remembering when he had first met her...how pretty he thought she was...and that now under the moonlight she was still even more beautiful than he remembered her being that fateful first day, even when she had been covered in dirt and wounds. Nikko had always liked Lucrecia, her outgoing personality, and everything else about her. He just distanced himself at times because he didn't want to like her, he didn't want to get close...but obviously it was too late for that, inevitably they became friends. He just wished he didn't have such feelings for her because he knew for sure she wouldn't like him back...

Suddenly, Lucrecia yawned and closed her eyes.

"Ha! I win," Nikko announced and rolled back on his back, watching the moon once again.

"You win," Lu replied in a sleepy voice.

"How about a re-match?" Nikko suggested. Lucrecia looked at him puzzled as he rolled back on his side.

"Ok...this isn't like you, when you win you wanna keep it that way," She laughed softly. But Lucrecia agreed for the re-match and once again watched Nikko as he watched her. After awhile Nikko yawned and fluttered his eyes. Lucrecia giggled.

"I win," She announced, smiling.

Nikko smiled back, looked into her eyes once more, and then slowly leaned in and kissed her.

"Yup, you win."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

--

"Oh!" Lu gave out a breath of surprise. Nikko pulled back a distance, and went red.

"I-er, um...I didn't mean too, just_ kiss _you like that-," He said scratching the back of his head. Lucrecia shook her head and laughed lightly.

"No, no its fine," She replied with a silly smile. Lu looked away to hide it and her blushing face. There was a moment of silence. "So...we should um, be getting to sleep now, huh? Punishment from Lola next morning may be too brutal for words," She finally said fiddling with a leaf.

"Yeah, sure," Nikko replied abruptly, immediately plopping down and not saying anything else. _How stupid could I be anyway? It's obvious she doesn't like me that way...and I went ahead and kissed her...I deserve this silent treatment..._ Nikko thought angrily.

Lucrecia was also having trouble sleeping of course. It was so lovely how everything happened...the atmosphere and_ how _it happened, was just so pleasant. What better place to kiss than this wonderful lake under the moon? Lu thought, _what better person to kiss me then Nikko_? She smiled to herself but felt bad that Nikko felt so bad. The annoyed and frustrated vibes coming from him were crystal clear. _I'll make it up for him_, She thought and went to sleep dreaming of a plan.

--

Lucrecia woke up to find Nikko gone, which she kinda didn't find surprising.

"Why does he regret it so much?" Lu muttered and got up. She walked along the edge of the lake, looking at it and wishing that everything was as easy and peaceful as the lake itself. She walked a little ways and suddenly realized her situation and panicked a little.

"Oh Nikko! Leaving without me when I don't know how to get back!" She cried in frustration. She thought a certain bush looked familiar and walked through it, then later saw the log Nikko had stood on last night. "Ha!" She laughed out in happiness, "This isn't so hard after all." She walked proudly down the dirt path and whistled. Then she stopped short when she saw a cute little white monkey chatting fast and looking at her.

She beamed and said, "Hello Mr. Monkey," Then was about to go on her way when she heard a thud and felt something on her back. "Hey!" She cried and picked up the nut that the monkey had thrown at her. She threw it back at him but missed, and the monkey seemed to laugh at her and jump up and down. "I may not have aim as good as you, Mr. Monkey, but that doesn't mean you have to mock me!" Lucrecia cried angrily. She turned to leave and felt another thud, spinning around angrily to the monkey she glared at him.

She was coming closer and closer to it but then heard a "Hey! Whatcha doing?" of a familiar voice and she turned back around. She displayed an "I'm mad but happy" smile.

"Nikko! Grr, where did you go?" She cried and ran to him.

"Stroll. You sleep way to late," He tossed a fruit at her and added, "Breakfast." She nibbled on it and pointed menacingly at the monkey who was watching them.

"That monkey kept hitting me with a nut then laughing at me!" She complained. The monkey displayed a row of pearly white teeth. Nikko tried to keep a straight face.

"_That _monkey?" He asked, then burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Lu cried and punched his shoulder. "It's not funny, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get revenge-," She started and picked up a heavy rock, aiming it at the monkey.

"Whoa!" Nikko cried alarmingly and took the rock from her. "Don't kill it." He then yelled something in monkey language, and the monkey looked at Lucrecia, then Nikko and back and forth until finally shaking a fist at Nikko before disappearing.

"Whoa! How did you-," Lucrecia was about to ask but Nikko shook his head.

"For me to know and you to find out," He smirked.

"Oh really?" She rolled her eyes. "Anyway...you seem to be in a better mood this morning," She noted, crossing her arms.

"Oh...I was just, embarrassed by what I did last night," Nikko said turning to leave.

"Why?" Lu asked hurrying to catch up to him.

"Uh, maybe because I kissed you?" He replied.

"Well, why are you embarrassed? So what if you did? People do it all the time," Lucrecia said.

"I _know _that, but...I'm just not sure if...you know, you feel the same way," Nikko explained hesitantly. To Nikko's horror Lucrecia laughed. "What's so funny?!" He cried.

"Well, it's just that don't you think I would have slapped you or something if I didn't?" She asked, smirking.

"You'd really slap me?" He replied.

"Hmm...maybe, especially now since you _ran _off without me!" She cried and punched him again.

"Hey, what did this arm ever do to you?" He asked rubbing it.

"Got attached to the guy who_ ran_ off without me!" Lucrecia replied and Nikko let out a groan.

"Ok, ok! I get it," He said laughing.

They walked forward for a bit, then after awhile Lucrecia replied, "Well, to answer your desperate question, I _do_ feel the same way."

"Oh really? Well thanks for telling me _now,_" Nikko said shaking his head. Lucrecia laughed and pushed him up against a tree, kissing him quickly.

"Now...about that monkey language thing..."

--

They walked until they were feet away from the camp.

"Uh...you sure you want to go in there? We still have the chance to go back to our free life," Nikko reminded.

"Yeah, but...what's the use anyway? We might as well come back and receive our doom...the lake was all I needed to see anyway," Lucrecia replied then gulped.

"If you say so," Nikko sighed and took her hand. Lu gave his hand a soft squeeze before letting go, then went ahead of him into the camp. Nikko followed worriedly and as they looked around, they found it empty.

"Wow! Imagine our luck," Lucrecia exclaimed.

"Imagine indeed," Lola said out of nowhere. They turned around to find a very angry Lola glaring at them.

"Lola! Hi...," Nikko greeted and laughed nervously.

"Oooh if you KNEW how mad I was at you!" She sputtered. Then she just kinda growled and stomped inside the tent.

"Ah, so there are the runaways," A soft English voice said coming out of the tent as Lola went in. Jane came up to them and hugged Nikko. "Oh Nikko, why?" She asked. Nikko looked at the ground.

"You know me Jane! I don't like to be kept in captivity," He replied and brushed her arms off him.

"And Lucrecia, is it? I know I met you already, it's just you have such an exotic name," Jane said turning to Lu.

"Oh yeah, hehe. Um, sorry if we kinda worried everyone...we were ok, really...," Lucrecia replied.

"Lola is awfully mad. Leon said he wasn't surprised at all," Jane laughed. Nikko grumbled and sat on a crate. Jane said she'd be right back and went to her father, and Lucrecia turned to Nikko.

"I'll go talk to Lola...be right back," She said and reluctantly went inside the tent. Lola was fixing her bed and Lu cleared her throat to indicate that she had come in.

"Oh hello, finally decided to stay?" Lola asked.

"Look, Lola, I'm--we--are _really _sorry, it's just that we weren't going to experience the real jungle adventure in some smelly tent with you guys breathing down our necks-," Lu tried to explain quickly.

"_Smelly_?!" Lola cried.

"Er..._nice _and comfortable, yet boring tents," Lucrecia rephrased and laughed nervously. Lola shook her head.

"Why couldn't you just sleep here, then ask us to go on your adventure in the morning?" She asked.

"Because! That would be no fun. Oh Lola you should've _seen _the lake at night," Lucrecia said dreamily and plopped backwards on the bed.

"Imagine all the things that could've happened, and we were asleep thinking that Nikko and Lucrecia were actually being angels and sleeping in the tent next door," Lola replied instead, ignoring Lucrecia.

"Oh please, I'm not an angel," Lucrecia gushed.

"You're right! You're not!" Lola replied and dumped a stack of laundry in Lu's arms.

"Now to pay for what you've done!"

Lucrecia groaned and walked out. She gave Nikko a "can you believe this?" look as she strolled past and dumped the laundry in a crate full of water. Nikko snickered but heard a plop beside him soon after.

"You're next," Lola said and walked back. Lucrecia cracked up as Nikko looked at the dirty laundry reluctantly and picked it up piece by piece with caution.

"Shit...," Nikko shook his head.

"That better not be my batch," Leon commented walking by them.

"No. I think I have yours," Lucrecia replied holding up a pink frilly bra. Nikko laughed at Lu's cleverness and gave Leon a triumphant glare. Leon just popped a toothpick in his mouth and walked to the Gummi ship. Nikko and Lucrecia laughed and finished their punishment.

--

Later that night, when the sixsome were around the campfire, Leon announced they were leaving back to Traverse Town tomorrow.

"Noooo," Nikko and Lucrecia wailed in unison.

"There's nothing left to do. Lu met Tarzan and Jane, plus saw the jungle. Cid and I found no more Heartless tracks. They've probably all gone," Leon replied.

"But we're going late in the afternoon, so you guys can sleep _here_, and then explore in the morning. Or, whatever you kids do," Lola added. Lucrecia looked towards a dark side of the jungle, where the flame's lighting did not reach. She had hoped that she would maybe meet or find evidence that _he_ was alive...this was a different world after all.

"Did Tarzan or Jane ever say anything about finding someone, from somewhere else, anytime around here?" Lucrecia asked suddenly.

"No...I don't think so. I think they would've known if an intruder came here...," Leon replied after awhile.

Lu nodded and looked down at her feet. Leon was right, besides, she didn't think he had landed here anyway. She'd just have to keep on hoping. As everyone got ready for bed, Lucrecia was the first to go in her tent. She didn't feel too good, because she was worried if she'd ever find her friend again. She never got to say good-bye, or anything, and they had sworn to stick by each other. _Even our weddings and stuff_, he had said, and Lu smiled weakly at the memory of when they were like, five or something. She heard someone, most likely Nikko, come in.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked. She turned around wiping her eyes.

"Oh, yeah! Sure, why do you ask?" She replied in her most cheerful voice. Nikko gave her a forward look. She looked down. "I'm sorry. It's something personal, don't worry about it," She replied and turned on the gas lamp on the table side.

"I want to know. If it's bothering you, you should be able to talk about it to feel better. Just, not if it's like some girl thing...," Nikko added and Lucrecia laughed.

"No, it's something relating to my past life sort of," She replied.

"Oh." Nikko sat on the squishy sleeping bag next to Lucrecia's bed. Lu gave a chuckle.

"You know, if you want to sleep on the bed be my guest," She proposed.

"Nah, I'm used to it by now," Nikko replied and Lu lay down on the bed and laughed. "Don't think you're going to get away. Tell me your secret!" Nikko pleaded.

"It's not a secret, just something important to me," Lu replied shifting. Nikko got out of the sleeping bag on the ground and lay down on the edge of her bed, leaning on his elbows. "Please...?" He pleaded again.

"Why do you care so much?" Lu laughed turning around and laying the same way as him and facing him.

"Because...," Nikko insisted twirling a strand of her hair.

"Ok fine! But...don't tell anyone. It's not a big deal, and I don't want everyone feeling sorry for me or anything...or most of all, trying to help. Got it?" Lucrecia asked. Nikko nodded. Lucrecia told him all about the clan war, and about her parents, and most of all...about Natoe.

She was too young to realize at the time what had happened when she had lost her family, but a few years later someone told her all about it. Over ten years ago, it was the big Clan war. Clan Kambei and Clan Geos started a fight over a Mythril mine. Both clans were skilled ninjas and fighters, and in the end none of them won, it was a tie and nearly everyone who was involved in the war died.

Lots of kids lost their families, and all because of some stupid Mythril. After the end of the war, both clans swore to each other never to fight again.They gave up training and only did things like Chocobo breeding. Lucrecia and Natoe both came to the same orphanage though they were from different clans. Lucrecia was from Clan Kambei, Natoe from Geos, but they didn't know that, and they wouldn't have cared either.

They soon became best friends and Lucrecia was glad she got him. Most of the time she was together with boys, but always they were only her friends. The girls avoided her or made fun of Lucrecia, they thought she was a weirdo cause she trained sword fighting and was not into the girl stuff. Natoe also was kind of an outsider, a lot of kids hated him for being a member of the Geos clan. They hated that clan, because somebody spread rumors that Geos started the war. But it was not true. Both clans started it.

"He was my best friend, faced with the same problem as me. We stuck together at all times, we were a lot like...you know, me and you now," Lu explained.

"...So, was he your boyfriend?" Nikko asked. Lu smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, not really. I don't think he likes me that way. We're much better off as friends...or, _were_ better off. I'm not sure where he is or even if he's still alive," Lucrecia replied and her eyes swelled up with tears slightly.

"Oh," Nikko said, looking up at her in sympathy.

"See? There was no reason to tell you. Now you probably think I'm sad all the time with finding him and worried all the time, I'm not! Yes, I think of him once in awhile, just to wonder if he's alive, but I've adapted to my new life. That's it!" Lucrecia cried. Nikko laughed.

"I didn't even say anything! Look, it's sad you lost your friend, but he might turn up. I won't help you find him unless you ask me," Nikko replied putting his hand up. Lu laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Promise?" She asked. He shook her hand then kissed it.

"Yup," He replied and fell off to his sleeping bag.

"Are you ok?" Lu asked after laughing.

"Yeah," He replied scratching his head and Lu laughed again.

"You laugh so much. I never really considered myself funny," Nikko said after awhile.

"I laugh when I'm happy ok! And with you I'm always happy," She replied softly, with sleep almost to her eyes.

"Did you laugh a lot with Natoe?" Nikko asked curiously. Lucrecia groaned and smacked his head with her pillow.

--

The next morning (after being forced to do the dishes) Nikko showed Lucrecia to a different trail, where it lead to the top of a cliff, looking down upon the lake.

"Awesome!" Lu cried. Nikko took her hand and led her inside a secret cave near the cliff.

"There's something cooler in here!" He replied and he let her go first, and they came to a wider chamber inside the cave. Soon they were behind the very waterfall that fell into the lake, and Lucrecia practically fainted.

"Oh Nikko," She breathed while swaying slightly.

"I know! Cool huh?" He agreed proudly. They stayed there for awhile, watching the water fall loudly. Then they went back to the cliff and watched the sunset.

"Beats Traverse Town, huh?" Nikko asked.

"By a mile," Lu replied laying her head on his shoulder.

"Too bad we have to go-," Suddenly Nikko got up and Lu fell over.

"Hey! What's the problem?" She asked getting up.

"We were supposed to go today remember? We need to go--now," Nikko explained and turned around to leave. Lucrecia took one last look at the sun and followed him. While they were on the trail, Nikko smelled something weird.

"Hey-smell that?" He asked. Lu shook her head. Nikko didn't really want to let it go, it smelled so familiar.

"Nikko, what's wrong? We should leave, Lola is going to have a fit," Lu worried placing a hand on his arm. He brushed it off and looked back at her.

"We can't leave just yet. Something's wrong," He said. Lu suddenly gasped and grabbed his arm.

"Nikko, look!" Nikko looked down and saw the faintest hint of dark mist.

"No! I knew it, there's still more, they're here," He growled. Nikko concentrated around while he also slipped out his blade. They walked a little farther, when the first one appeared. Nikko slashed at it instantly and it disappeared. He saw Lu take out two.

"Pretty good, I didn't know you could fight," Nikko said grinning at her. She twirled around professionally and put on a proud smile.

"There's a load of things you don't know about me," She replied. Nikko didn't have time to make a comment, swarms of Heartless suddenly appeared. Nikko cornered a dozen or so and slashed them, while Lu was struggling a bit. "I think I got the majority of the mob!" She called while trying to kill a flying one. Nikko killed it and helped her out. When they were all gone, Lucrecia put her hands on her knees and caught her breath.

"Tired already?" Nikko snickered, with no evidence of exhaustion.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't _ready._ Let's just go," Lu replied waving the idea away.

"You never have time to be ready. They come when they want, and when you don't want them too," Nikko said solemnly placing his blade back.

"Mr. Wise Mouth," Lu muttered. They walked towards the camp and everyone was loading things in. "Are we late?" Lu asked Lola.

"A little. You're lucky we didn't take off without you," She replied in a huff. Nikko and Lucrecia helped with the loading until it was time to go. When they were getting in, Lucrecia went last, but stayed behind first and took one last glance at the jungle.

"We can fly over the lake, if you want," Leon said softly behind her. Lucrecia turned around.

"Oh! You scared me. Sure, I'd love that," She replied beaming up at him. Leon nodded and helped her get in. When they took off, he kept a good level in the air and peering through the window Lucrecia looked down at the lake below.

"I'll never forget that place," She murmured to herself. After all, it_ was _very beautiful, and just to herself, that was the place she'd gotten her first kiss. She lucked out that it wasn't against her will, or somewhere totally trashy. And it definitely wasn't meaningless. She looked over at Nikko who was in deep discussion with Leon.

"I hope you had fun on your first trip," Aeris suddenly said to Lu, and Lu looked back at her. "Oh, yes, it was fantastic," Lucrecia agreed smiling at her. Aeris nodded and looked back at Lola who had started talking to her again. Nikko came by and sat next to her.

"I told Leon about the Heartless, he wasn't...er, too happy about it," Nikko said scratching the back of his head. Lu laughed.

"What did he say?" She asked smiling at him.

"He got mad at me for not telling him earlier, then he just sorta grunted when I told him me and you wiped practically all of them out," Nikko replied.

"Well, we _did_," Lucrecia said back, loud enough for Leon to hear. Nikko laughed and looked down at the lake through the window, just as they were leaving it.

"That was amazing, when we went to the lake. Better than the first time I went there," Nikko said quietly as they finally left it.

"I loved it, I want to live there or something, I don't know! Just...at least go back someday," Lu replied.

"I'll take you back, don't worry," Nikko promised and smiled at her. Lu nodded and tried to focus on the scenery outside the window but it was hard. She wanted to chat excitedly with Nikko, sit on his lap, or just kiss him right then and there. Back at her village, all the snotty teenage girls who had a different boyfriend every week would always fool around with them and flirt with them non-stop. Lu didn't really know how and most of all didn't want to do it in front of everyone, plus Nikko might find her weird. So she mustered all her courage and simply held his hand. She didn't look at him, and he didn't say anything, but he held her hand still.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

--

When they got home, Lu and Nikko were ordered to bed instantly after dinner. It was the middle of the night, and even though Nikko wasn't tired, Lucrecia sure was. The next day though, Nikko woke up early and helped out with Cid's shop again, and things were back to normal. Lucrecia came over after awhile, bundled up in a coat and scarf.

"Hey you," She greeted when she strolled in. Nikko was just coming down the ladder. He hopped off and landed in front of her.

"Hello," He replied back. The fireplace in the accessory shop burned and flickered warmly, and Lucrecia took off her heavy coat and sat on the couch. "Want a hot chocolate?" Nikko asked hopping over the counter to Cid's secret coffee machine.

Lucrecia laughed and nodded. "I never knew Cid hid things behind his counter," She replied suspiciously.

"Well, you never asked, did you?" Nikko pointed out, bringing over two mugs to her. Lucrecia thanked him and took a slow careful sip, feeling her body warm up.

"Yum. I think I'll just stay here all day with you instead of waitressing in the cold," She declared taking another sip.

"Yeah, let Lola do all the work," Nikko replied and they laughed. They sat in silence for a little bit. "You know, I think I've changed a little," Nikko suddenly spoke up quietly.

"Really?" Lucrecia asked turning to look at him. "How?"

"Well, for one thing, I haven't been getting mad lately. I haven't had the need to carve or calm down at all this past week," He replied.

"Well, that's good. I hope you'll still carve though, I love your carvings," Lucrecia smiled.

"I've got to get rid of them. There's too many and I'm actually running out of ideas," He grumbled.

"Hey! I have an idea. Carve me!" Lucrecia suggested excitedly.

"That'd be way too hard," He replied grinning.

"You could_ try_," Lucrecia insisted and pouted out her bottom lip. Nikko laughed.

"I'll try, but if you turn out deformed it's not my fault," He said getting up to get some wood.

"Yes it is!" She laughed. He found some extra wood laying about and started to carve.

"Stay still!" He ordered Lucrecia in fake irritation.

"Ok ok!" She giggled and stood up right. Nikko started carving for a bit, then when he looked up again to continue, his gaze just sort of stopped. "What?" Lucrecia asked smiling.

"Nothing. I can't really carve right now, I'll save it to when I need it," Nikko replied and put the partly carved piece of wood in one of his pockets. He then just looked at Lucrecia and she looked right back.

Suddenly she cried, "Ha! You blinked first," And started to laugh. Nikko looked at her oddly in a teasing way. "Don't look at me like that! It was starting to creep me out," Lu said and pushed him. Nikko pushed her back, and she whined in protest.

"Well, you started it!" Nikko replied laughing.

"Yeah, well. Beats serving coffee," She said and hugged him lightly. Nikko didn't know what to do while she hugged him, he just kinda sat there. Not that he didn't want to do anything, he just felt sort of embarrassed even if it was only them in the room. But who knows? Cid might pop out any minute. Lucrecia looked up at him and smiled. "I think I'll go, Lola must be erupting hot lava by now," She announced getting up off of him and the couch.

"Wait!" Nikko called out as she was about to put her coat on. He helped her and she laughed. "Well, thanks _sir_, but I have to get to work now," Lucrecia replied adjusting her hat.

Nikko smiled at her and kissed her cheek lightly, and backing away he said, "Have a nice day at work I guess."

"Yes Husband, I shall," She replied teasingly. Nikko laughed and walked her out. He watched his breath come out in white puffs of air and watched Lu do the same. He laughed again and Lu asked "What?" in a teasing voice.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how...I like you a lot," He confessed looking at her. She looked at him back, and into his eyes.

"I like you too...obviously," She replied hugging his arm.

"Well, yes of course _obviously_," Nikko chuckled. When they came to the Cafe Lucrecia didn't want to let go. "I'll come back for a break, ok?" He suggested laughing at Lu's facial expression.

"Ok," She replied softly. She kissed his nose and went inside the Cafe, waving goodbye. Nikko watched her go inside and walked back to the shop, and decided to finish that carving after all.

--

Nikko found it hard to continue the carving of Lu, so he just lay on the couch in the accessory shop looking up at the ceiling.

"Having a lazy day, eh?" Cid said to Nikko when he came back inside and still found him on the sofa.

"Yeah, well...I've just been day dreaming all day anyhow, so I don't think you want me to work today," Nikko replied.

"Day dreaming? Of..._Lu_ maybe?" Cid wondered suspiciously.

"Maybe...," Nikko replied chuckling.

"Why don't ya go see her? I'll take care of the rest of-," Cid started but Nikko was already running out the door and calling out, "Thanks Cid!"

He tried to press down his hair with his fingers and strolled casually into the Café. He sat down at a table and smiled as he saw Lucrecia taking an order from a customer and looking absolutely bustled with work. Lucrecia strolled over to the table that she saw someone sit at from the corner of her eye. She didn't even realize who it was until she looked at them to take the order.

"Nikko!" She cried and flushed with embarrassment. "I can't believe it, I didn't even know it was you!"

"Oh gee, thanks!" He replied and they laughed.

"Lu, can you hurry up with that-oh, hi there Nikko," Lola said and looked up to him as she was walking past. Nikko waved.

"Break? _Please_?" Lucrecia begged. Lola sighed.

"5 minutes," She replied and walked away.

"Since the trip she's been pretty unbearable huh?" Nikko said after Lu sat down and heaved a sigh.

"Oh yeah, I guess raising two teenagers is no picnic," Lu replied laughing. Nikko's hand went over the table and grabbed hers. Lucrecia blushed a little. "Um...want me to go get us some coffee?" She asked.

"Uh, if you want some, I'm fine," He replied and smiled.

"Uh...Nikko, are you ok? You're a little _too_ happy today," Lucrecia said laughing a little.

"I'm great! I've never felt better," He replied leaning back on the chair.

"So, you finish my carving?" Lucrecia asked.

"Nope...I'd rather watch the real thing," He replied with a little smirk.

"Oh," Lucrecia said back laughing nervously.

"Lu, wanna get to serving now?" Lola appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, yeah," She replied. She turned to Nikko after getting up. "I have to go. But um...wanna do something later?" She asked.

"Wanna have a date at the Café?" Nikko asked jokingly.

"Sure!" Lu replied.

"I was kidding but, ok," Nikko said laughing. Lucrecia beamed and hurried over to the counter. Nikko waited a little while longer and finally no one else came by. Lucrecia slumped on the chair across from him once again and buried her head.

"Argh...I'm dead beat," She spoke with her voice being muffled. Lola sat with them awhile later.

"Today was busy, huh? I'm glad it's over," She said. She noticed Lucrecia. "I'm not the only one then," She commented. Lucrecia raised her head.

"Lola, you can go on home. I'll lock up for the night," She said. Nikko looked at Lola who looked at both of them.

"You sleeping at the house...or on some roof tonight?" She asked teasingly.

"Roof, most likely," Lucrecia said back laughing. Lola shrugged.

"Just don't stay up too late, I'm going off," Lola replied and got up yawning. After she left Lucrecia and Nikko laughed.

"Ugh, let me just take _this_ off," Lu declared flourishing her apron off to the other side of the room.

"Let's sit at a table outside," Nikko suggested.

"How about some coffee for our date?" Lucrecia asked and made some real quick. They went outside and sat at a table, with Lucrecia setting the cups down on it and Nikko lighting a candle. "Ooh, this is so romantic!" Lucrecia cooed rubbing her hands together for warmth and sitting down. Nikko took a seat as well and nodded.

Lucrecia drank her coffee silently, wondering what to say. She liked how earlier Nikko had held her hand while she was at work...it felt as if they've been dating for ever and did that all the time to each other. Lu suddenly just smiled at Nikko, to let him know she was happy. He smiled back and just kinda fingered his coffee and gazed at the candle afterwards.

"So...what did you do to my carving anyway?" Lu wondered.

"Oh it's still at the shop...or my pocket, dunno which," He replied. Lu laughed.

"I wonder how long until we go to another trip...the Jungle was amazing," Lu commented dreamily.

"I doubt it will be_ too_ soon...with us always running off like that," Nikko replied.

"Hmm, yes but it was more fun than staying at camp the whole time...besides, if we had never gone to the lake we would've never-," Lucrecia started but stopped in embarrassment.

"Oh. Right, I'm sorry again for just attacking you like that," Nikko replied scratching the back of his neck embarrassingly.

"You didn't attack me! And I'm telling you, I loved it. Everything was perfect," Lucrecia protested.

"Yeah, you made that pretty clear when we were walking back and you attacked _me_," Nikko replied laughing. Lu kicked him lightly under the table.

"That wasn't an attack either! That wasn't even a real kiss. I was trembling from head to foot while I was debating on while to do that or not...seemed to prove effective though," She replied. Nikko shrugged, "It was better than mine. It was longer."

"No it wasn't, it was so light I barely felt it! I felt like kicking myself...," Lucrecia replied again sighing.

"Aww, don't feel that way," Nikko mocked in a baby voice.

"Shut-up!" Lucrecia cried teasingly and laughed. Nikko shrugged.

"Just trying to make you feel better," He replied.

"By mocking me? Oh, never mind," Lucrecia laughed.

"It worked, didn't it?" He replied. Lu shrugged and smiled at him.

"Hey...let's go to the roof now. Well, not really _the_ roof just any roof...," She suggested. They put the mugs back and blew out the candle. They walked side by side with their arms linked together.

"Hey, Lu...I was wondering if maybe you'd like to travel around some day...and I don't know, look for your friend," Nikko proposed.

"Oh, we don't have to do that. I miss him terribly but I'm sure he's fine...wherever he is. But I'd love to travel around with you, that would be so much fun!" Lu agreed.

"Don't you want to find him?" Nikko asked.

"Sure, but...he's part of my old life you know? I just want to be with you now," Lucrecia replied wondering why Nikko cared so much. "Why do you ask anyway?" Lu asked.

"Well, I have nothing left of my old life...nothing I care about anyway. This friend of yours just seemed very special to you...," Nikko replied softly.

"He_ is_, but...oh, let's talk about it some other day," Lucrecia replied snuggling into his shoulder. They got to the building in the Second District.

"Well, I haven't been here in awhile," Nikko noted, looking up at it. Lucrecia laughed and climbed on the crates to get up. Nikko gave her a boost and Lu got up on the roof. She spread the blanket she brought on the roof and lay down on it. Nikko came awhile later and Lu motioned him over and patted the area on the blanket next to her. Nikko laughed and ran over to her. He lay down on the blanket and turned to face her.

"Wanna play who gets tired first?" Lucrecia asked giggling.

"Sure, but no cheating or fake losing," Nikko added.

"Look whose talking!" Lu cried laughing.

"Do we look at the stars or...?" Nikko asked blushing.

"Either," Lu replied. She stared up to the sky, so Nikko did the same.

Suddenly Lu bolted up yelling, "Oh-my-gosh, did you see that?! Oh WOW!"

"What?" Nikko asked alarmingly.

"It was a shooting star! Oh I knew I'd see one someday," Lu replied somewhat dreamily. She took hold of Nikko's hands. "Hurry, make a wish!" She ordered and closed her eyes tight. Nikko laughed but did the same, and after awhile Lu let go and sighed. "Hope it comes true!" She beamed.

"Whatcha wish for?" Nikko wondered.

"Nikko! Don't you know the rules? I can't tell you!" Lu cried laughing.

"Ok, well, who won the game?" Nikko asked.

"How about...I did!" Lu announced proudly as if she won fair and square.

"Fine, I'll give you that one," Nikko replied and lay back down.

"I don't get a prize?" Lu pouted. Nikko laughed.

"Well, what do you want?" He asked sitting back up.

"Hmm...a kiss," Lu replied bashfully.

"Well...what kind?" Nikko asked.

"A Nikko one," She replied giggling. Nikko leaned in and they shared another kiss. "Happy?" He asked grinning.

"As always," She replied smiling back. After that they lay back down and watched the stars again. "I think that was our first kiss as an official couple," Lucrecia declared.

"My first one doesn't count?" Nikko asked sadly.

"Well, it _does_...sort of. That wasn't us kissing that was you kissing me," Lucrecia laughed.

"Well, it's just kissing, I'm not really keeping track of what type of kisses they are," Nikko said giving her an odd look.

Lucrecia laughed and replied, "Yeah, like you don't think about it after we kiss?"

"Not really, well, I don't keep track-," He started.

"I don't keep track! Sheesh!" Lu cried interrupting him.

"Ok, ok," He replied laughing. Lu lay her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest and sighed sleepily.

"I think I'll go to sleep now...ok with you?" She asked.

"Aren't ya going to sing first? I can't sleep without your excellent singing," Nikko replied teasingly. Lu laughed and sang a little for good measure as the night slowly passed. With the stars twinkling up above and shooting stars passing quietly overhead, happiness overwhelmed Nikko like never before. In this stable moment of peace, he would never begin to imagine that something would happen to completely ruin this newlyfound nirvana...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

--

Nikko woke up to the same sky as always, wondering if it was technically "day time" or night time. Lu was sleeping soundly at his side and even though he itched to walk around a bit he didn't want to wake her up. He had only half slept for about two hours, his mind not letting him be at rest. Nikko hated the fact that Lucrecia always thought that he, like everyone else, slept normally, though he didn't. He got up slowly, and carefully as to not wake Lu, set her arm down where he was laying. He stretched and decided to surprise her with a nice cup of coffee for when she woke up. He hopped off the roof, landed in the alley, and made his way into the First District towards the Cafe.

Lola was just waking up and didn't notice it was Nikko who had come in. "A minute, Cafe hasn't opened yet," She said in a sleepy voice. Nikko laughed and she turned, her face relieved. "Oh, it's only you. Well, whatcha here for?" She asked.

"Coffee. I'll make some quick, then I'll leave you alone," Nikko replied jumping over the counter.

"Why can't you just go _around _like everyone else?" Lola asked.

"All this time I've been living here Lola and yet you forget too much that I'm _not_ like everyone else," Nikko replied coming back up and smirking at her.

"Yeah, yeah," She replied wiping a table. Nikko finished and while saying goodbye to Lola, he did his best to hurry with the coffee without spilling. When he came to the roof he wondered how he'd get the coffee up and grimaced. He carefully stepped onto a crate and set the coffee mugs on the roof before getting up himself and trying not to tip it over.

He dusted himself off and while picking up the mugs said, "Coffee at service," jokingly to announce his presence, but when he turned around the mugs fell from his hands with a crash that seemed to fall in slow motion. Nikko paid no attention to it whatsoever and his brain seemed to stop.

"W-Wh-What the hell is going on here?!" He finally managed to gasp out and charged at two Heartless that seemed to be bigger than they were supposed to be, their limbs deformed. They were standing, talking as well where Lucrecia was just laying down and turned instantly at the sound of crashing mugs.

"Halt! Don't come near us, rookie," One cried out but Nikko didn't even listen. He took out his blade swiftly and slashed at them but they formed a force-field over themselves and were immune to his attacks.

"_What did you do to her_?" Nikko hissed angrily. The Heartless snickered, and Nikko practically felt his eyes pulsing then. He tried to hit them as hard as he could but it was no use, and then one blast him on the shoulder with a power of his own. Nikko let out a grunt and felt his knees go to the floor, but all the same he gave the Heartless a murderous look.

"There's been a change of plans. We took the girl and there's nothing you can do about it. If you _wish_ to negotiate with the Boss on if you can have her back...you can take this and _try_ to find our headquarters!" A Heartless wheezed.

Nikko wasn't even listening, his head was swimming heavily with what had just happened. The Heartless snickered at their victory and disappeared in black mist. Nikko dropped on all fours and tried to calm down and take steady breaths. His vision came more or less back to normal after awhile, and he noticed the demons had left a piece of paper. He picked it up and opened it. It revealed a sort of map, and it was definitely a Heartless invaded world. The trails and lines were dark purple and the shape of the world's perimeter was straggly and vaguely formed their emblem. Nikko shoved it in his jacket pocket as hard as he could, and sat there gazing out to the sky.

After hours and hours...maybe even one whole day or two, of just sitting there, Nikko got up to tell Lola what happened. He got angry at himself for waiting so long and wasting time sitting there when they could be doing all sorts of things to Lucrecia.

Lola was in conversation with Leon and Aeris at a table when Nikko came into view. Lola looked up and cried out his name. She didn't get up to see him though, she sensed something was wrong and sat still in her seat.

"Lola, what is it?" Aeris asked, feeling her sense too.

"Something...isn't right. I know it," Lola replied back softly. Nikko came to them and sat down with them. He didn't really feel or know what he was doing, his mind was far from what his mouth was doing.

"Lucrecia's gone. Heartless took her," He uttered finally, in an almost inaudible voice that seemed not his own. It was dark and hoarse, just as how Nikko felt himself.

"How can this be? There can't be any Heartless in Traverse Town! I just--I--oh," Lola was in total disbelief over what happened and now she placed her hand at her forehead and tried to sniff back tears. Nikko told them exactly what happened...he even showed them the map. Leon was shaking his head the whole entire time.

"I can't believe this. It's just physically impossible for Heartless to take her or touch her without damage or...or taking her heart and what not," Leon explained.

"They were different. They weren't normal Heartless, I've never even seen that kind before," Nikko replied quietly.

"And that map? Do they expect you to go off and try to take her back by yourself?" Leon continued.

"They never said I couldn't go by myself," Nikko replied again.

"_If_ you go. Which you can't Nikko, you can't! You'll get hurt and you can get killed--it's a trap I tell you," Lola cried grabbing hold of his hands and looking at him with her watery eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were overpowering her to fall. Nikko couldn't look at her. He didn't look at anyone. He felt as if he was empty for he didn't feel anything, he was numb all over. He just felt like human waste sitting there and his brain was just telling all these people what he saw without even asking his permission.

"Nikko you can't go. Lola's right, it's clearly an ambush of some sort," Leon agreed. Nikko finally looked up and gave him a stone gaze.

"Then how are we going to get her back?! I don't care if it's dangerous. I have nothing to live for anyway, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters," Nikko mumbled.

"You _do_ so matter! Why, do you think we don't care about you Nikko? Of course we do! We want to rescue Lu as bad as you do-" Lola tried explaining but Nikko cut her off.

"No you don't! If you wanted to as bad as_ I _do then we'd be going off right now!" He snarled. The others just looked at him, for they had nothing to say.

"I'm sorry," Lola finally replied softly. Nikko slammed the table angrily with his fist and walked off.

"He better not try any ideas...," Leon muttered.

"Knowing him he probably will," Cid replied. Lola started to cry silently and Aeris put a hand on her shoulder silently as well.

"If he goes he'll get killed, then I'll lose both of them!" Lola explained through tears. Leon gritted his teeth, trying quickly to think of something. Aeris took out a handkerchief for Lola, and as well tried to think of something. They all did.

Meanwhile, Nikko walked into a random alley and leaned against the far back wall. He couldn't believe Lola wouldn't let him go find Lucrecia. Though obviously, he was going to do it anyway. He _had_ too. He needed too. He'd never live with himself if he didn't rescue her, she was probably depending on him right now. Some cold tears of despair escaped his eyes for a moment but he wiped them away instantly and decided to focus on his plan. He'd take Leon's Gummi ship...He could drive it legally too. He'd follow the map and find Lu...and together they'd destroy those damn demons_ and_ destroy that boss guy they were talking about. For the first time in almost ever, he felt tired. And Lucrecia wasn't even here to sing him to sleep. By now he knew the song by heart, and he recited it in his head. It helped him alittle and he fell asleep for a few hours in the alley.

--

After Nikko woke up, he made sure he still had his map, and walked out to the First District. The town was silent, and all the shops were closed. It was either late at night or early in the morning, which was perfect. He was heading toward the World Exit when he tripped over something. His eyes flashed and he looked around in Night Vision while falling.

"Ow, man, watch out," A hoarse voice came. Nikko saw that it was a person, rather, a guy about his age. Nikko dusted off his pants and made sure he still had his keyblade.

"What are you doing just laying there on the ground?! I have somewhere to be, you know," Nikko growled at him. The guy got up and patted his pants as well.

"Sorry, I was kinda dazed...I just kinda, ended up here," He replied. "Sorry if I delayed you."

Nikko shook his head and apologized for snapping at him."It's fine but I really do have-," He started but stopped. He remembered finding Lu here a long time ago.

"Could you sort of...help me?" The guy asked scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I have to go somewhere-," Nikko started to reply.

"Can I come with you?" The other guy asked cutting him off. Nikko thought a long moment. "Can you fight?" Nikko asked. The guy looked around.

"If I had a weapon...," He muttered in embarrasment. Nikko unlocked the accessory shop and let him borrow one. They walked back out and headed towards the World Exit. "My name's Natoe by the way," Natoe introduced himself, extending a hand.

"Nikko," Nikko replied, shaking it in a hurry. They moved steadily and when they came to the Gummi ship Natoe gasped.

"Whoa, this is cool!" He cried. Nikko nodded. They got inside and as they flew up and through space, Natoe would just look out the window in amazement. "So, your parents know that you're doing this?" Natoe asked turning to Nikko.

"Uh, well, not really...let's keep it at that ok?" Nikko replied. He had propped the map on the dashboard and was trying to follow the complicated route.

"Oh, so we're running away? Cool, I'm fine with that. Not to be pushy again but, where are we going anyway?" Natoe asked again.

"It's kinda complicated. We're going to another world to...take care of some business," Nikko replied carefully.

"Ah, I see. And your parents have no idea? That's pretty awesome. Any particular reason we're running away?" Natoe asked. Nikko grimaced.

"Look. It's complicated and dangerous, and the _only _reason I asked you to come along was because one, I needed backup, this could get pretty dangerous, two, you were pretty helpless and I didn't feel like explaining anything about Traverse Town or even sending you over to my 'mom' so she could explain, and three, because...your name sounds familiar," Nikko finished.

"Hmm...strange. I'm pretty sure I've never met you...and well, since I'm confused and have no idea where I landed and have nothing to do, I guess the best thing to do is just help you for now," Natoe replied.

"Yeah, you will kinda 'have' to help me...I didn't give you that weapon for no reason you know," Nikko grumbled.

"Well I'm pretty tired...mind if I take a nap?" Natoe asked, stretching.

"As long as you don't snore," Nikko muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't," Natoe replied and turned on his seat to sleep. Nikko sighed and put the ship at auto flight for awhile. He tried to forget about Lola and the others back at Traverse Town. He _had _to steal the Gummi ship and run away. They just didn't understand.

He studied the map for a bit longer. He took out a faded piece of paper from a pocket and opened it up, revealing another map. After comparing them, they didn't look that much alike. He put the old one back, and the new one back on the dashboard. He took out a piece of wood and carved silently. He wasn't really mad or angered by anything, he was just trying to keep his mind at ease. Too many things have been happening too fast. He sort of dazed out for a little bit, then heard some clanging and woke up. Nikko turned around and found Natoe searching through some cup boards.

"What are you doing?" Nikko asked and Natoe jumped.

"Oh! Um...dinner?" He wondered.

"I didn't bring food...I don't really need it," Nikko replied.

"_What_? Bogus, dude. Now there's gotta be something...," Natoe said and practically stuffed himself in the cupboard looking for something. "Eureka!" He cried and pulled out a bag of chips. He munched happily and sat again on the co-pilot seat. "How far 'till we get there?" He asked with his mouth full. Nikko shrugged.

"I don't know how far it is...I think we're almost there...," Nikko replied studying the view outside. After hours of roaming around, a smallish island that was isolated came into view.

"Is that it?!" Natoe cried jumping to the window.

"Most likely," Nikko replied more calmly. They came closer and Nikko felt a bit of a spirit lift when he noticed the shape of the island looked like the one on the map.

"It _is_ that one, huh? Yeah, I can see it on your face," Natoe declared proudly. Nikko grunted and dove a little faster than intended at the island. Once they landed, Natoe jumped out and looked around.

"Ew...this place is _creepy_," Natoe announced.

Nikko came out moments later and looked around too. The place obviously had been consumed by Heartless, marks and signs of them being here were everywhere. The sky was dark and faded at the same time...the trees were all purple and gnarled.

"Let's hurry with that mission. I'm getting the heebie-jeebies," Natoe said and started to walk. Nikko walked ahead of him and they steadily continued to head north. Nikko would occasionally glance at the map, but the whole time they just needed to head one direction. After Natoe got so called "tired" they stopped at a cave to rest.


End file.
